Tyrannosaur Queen Chapters 11-15, The
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: The final five chapters to this story.
1. Chapter 11: For Better or Worse

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of The Land Before Time, Jurassic World, The Good Dinosaur and The Lion King, only the story. The Land Before Time and Jurassic World belongs to Universal and The Good Dinosaur and The Lion King belongs to Disney. And here is the first chapter in the final part to this story. And I do plan for five chapters to it just like the others. Also there will be a special song. I apologize for any errors in the story and hopefully I can do better.

x

**Chapter Eleven: For Better or Worse**

Ramsey, Blue and Cera continued to have fun in the Great Valley. While she and Blue didn't bother the herbivores that lived there, the two carnivores found an enriching supply of bugs to eat. Not to mention any fish that they were able to catch in the rivers. But on this day, they were currently drifting along the river. All three dinosaurs floated on their backs and had their eyes closed in pure bliss. Ramsey had truly come to enjoy the Hakuna Matata lifestyle and her new friends. The three had gotten in and out of so much trouble together.

"This is the life." Blue said with a peaceful sigh. Without moving her head, Ramsey said, "You got that right."

"I say after this," Cera said as she glanced over to the two theropods, "we go hunt us some grubs."

"I'm down with that." Blue agreed. Ramsey then said, "Race you two to the shore."

Both Blue and Cera looked over to see Ramsey using her tail to paddle to shore. The Raptor and the Triceratops quickly swam after her with a laugh. When they had reached the shore, Ramsey looked to the other two with a grin and asked, "So, where should we start?"

"I'm thinking that maybe we should start the search at the Thundering Falls." Blue suggested. But Cera then said, "But this is around the time where some of the other Triceratops are taking their turn."

"Then let's check the south end of the valley." Ramsey suggested and started to head that way. Blue and Cera then followed after the T-rex. Blue then hopped up on Cera's frill before jumping onto Ramsey's back. The Raptor hung on tight before asking, "Hey, Ramsey?"

"Hmm?" Ramsey said while glancing back. The blue streaked Raptor then asked, "How come you always want to go to the south end of the valley when you pick?" Then she pointed out, "Every time we go there, you look out into the desert and look like you're really thinking hard about something."

"I just really like the scenery there." Ramsey said as they kept walking. Cera then said, "Do you guys want to have some kind of contest when we get there?"

"Eh, not really." Ramsey shook her head. Then she added, "I just want to find enough grubs to fill my belly before we head back to our spot for the night."

"But you usually love to have eating contests." Cera said with an arched brow. Ramsey then said, "Look, we've stayed up late the past four nights in a row and I want to at least have one good night sleep for once tonight."

"Okay, okay. Sheesh." Cera said as she continued to walk by Ramsey's side. Cera then said, "Maybe tomorrow the three of us can finally go to the bubbling pond."

"I could use a good soaking like that." Blue said while laying against Ramsey's back and a hand underneath her chin. With some effort she was able to maneuver onto her back and looked up to the sky as she thought aloud, "Oh, the feeling of the bubbles against my scales."

"All right, we get it. You don't need to go any further with it." Ramsey said while jostling the Raptor on her back. Blue squawked in fright as she fought to stay on. Turning her head to Ramsey she said, "You know I hate it when you do that!"

Ramsey smirked while continuing on their way. Cera was looking ahead while thinking about something. Then she said, "Hey, Ramsey?"

"Yeah, Cera?" Ramsey said while not looking back. The yellow Triceratops then asked, "I know that you don't like talking about where you came from, but could you at least describe it? Please?"

Ramsey sighed before saying, "Let's just say that it was beautiful. And that it was at least as big as this place."

"Really?" Cera asked. The Tyrannosaur nodded as they continued to walk. The trio continued on their way to the south end of the Great Valley. Ramsey started to smile again as she loved hanging out with Blue and Cera

x

Though while Ramsey was having a good time at the Great Valley, things were a lot different back home in Sorna. Ever since Rexy's passing, Ramsey's supposed death and Indominus' ascension, things have really gone down hill for the lands ruled by the Tyrannosaurs. Plants were withering, water hardly ran through the river and most of the dinosaur herds have been run off. Scavenging birds cawed overhead to try and find remains of a meal. And the ones who were truly suffering are the Tyrannosaurs. The Mountain of Kings looked the worst out of all the places in Sorna, what with its trees withered and gloomy atmosphere. The only ones who didn't seemed troubled by the state of things were the Raptor Rustlers and the supposed queen, Indominus.

Said queen was currently in her chambers, lying on her back on a bed made of stone and chewing on a bone. When she became bored with it, she then tossed it away. The bone hit the opposite wall from her and broke in two before falling on the floor. Indominus then sighed before turning on her side. She was about to get up and plan for the rest of the day when she heard a voice shout, "Hey, boss."

"Oh," Indominus groaned as she looked to cave entrance and then asked, "what is it this time?"

Bubbha, Lurleane and Earl walked into the cave. Indominus got off the stone bed and met them half way. Bubbha had a slight scowl and Lurleane then said, "We got a bone to pick with ya."

"Lurleane! I'll handle this." Bubbha assured while moving in front of her, slightly putting her at ease. He then turned to her Majesty and said, "Indominus, there's no food, hardly any water."

"Yeah, it's dinner time." Lurleane said on the other side of the white Tyrannosaur. Indominus rolled her eyes as she turned to her while the Raptor Rustler complained, "And we ain't got no stinking entrees."

"It's the pack's job to do the hunting." Indominus said with before making a pained face. Lurleane shook her head as she said, "Yeah, but they won't go hunt."

"Oh…" Indominus sighed. Then she said, "Worry not. I'll think of something."

She walked off to the other side of the cave as she began to think aloud to herself. And while the three Raptor Rustlers listened to her talk to herself, Lurleane then placed a hand over his mouth and softly said, "And I thought things were bad under Rexy."

Bubbha gasped when she said that and looked to see if Indominus had heard. Unfortunately, the white Tyrannosaur did and looked back with a growl and a glare, "What did you say?!"

"I said Re…" Lurleane started to say before Bubbha roughly elbowed her while having a big grin on his face. She then realized what she was about to say and then said with a wide grin of her own, "I-I said Jessie?"

"Good." Indominus growled. Then motioning with her head to the cave entrance she ordered, "Now get out!"

Becoming nervous with their queen, all three Raptor Rustlers looked to each other with glances. The three Raptor Rustlers all moved to the cave entrance. But they stopped and Lurleane looked back and said, "Yeah, but, we're still hungry."

"Out!" Indominus roared at them. All three of them ran out of the cave whimpering while Earl gave a crazed laugh. Indominus huffed in annoyance as she turned back to the far wall of the cave.

Another set of footfalls alerted her that someone else was coming in. She looked back to see a Tyrannosaur walking into the cave. When she saw the coloring of his scales she said, "Oh, Chomper. What can I do you for?"

"We need to talk." The purple Tyrannosaur said in his adult voice. He had grown up to where he towered over most of the other Tyrannosaurs and his scales had become a darker shade of purple. Indominus walked over to meet him halfway like before and asked, "What would you like to talk about?"

"It's about the state of Sorna." Chomper said, worried that nothing would survive if things stayed the same, "We're being forced to over hunt. Everything in Sorna is in chaos. And if we don't do something soon, nothing will get better and we'll all die."

"I understand your concerns, Chomper. I really do." Indominus said as she moved closer to him. Chomper then began to feel uncomfortable at how close she was getting. Then she said, "Perhaps if I had someone to rule by my side, then he and I could work together to fix things."

"What do you mean? What are you asking?" Chomper asked as she drew closer. He took a step back when she took a step forward. Indominus then said, "Become my king and rule Sorna with me."

Chomper soon found himself pressed against the wall as Indominus stood in his way. She had a smile as she said, "Think about it… The two of us are more alike than we or anyone else thinks."

"I don't understand." Chomper said and noticed that she moved her hand against his as she said, "We were both born different. Our hands." Then she gestured to their bodies, "Our scales."

She backed up and she finished with a sad look, "And how we were treated growing up." She looked to him and said, "Sure we had a few friends, but that didn't mean that there wasn't ridicule about us from others in the pack."

Chomper did know what she was talking about, remembering that some of the pack thought of him as different. It even grew worse over the years without his best friend by his side. Indominus then said, "But with the two of us ruling side by side, we would no longer half to worry about what they say about us, because…" She drew closer and pressed her head under his chin as she said, "we'd never be alone again. We'd have each other for company."

While not very comfortable with the Queen acting this way with him, Chomper tried not to sound disrespectful as he moved away from her and said, "I thank you for the kind offer, Queen Indominus…"

"No need to be formal with me, Chomper." Indominus said with a smile. Chomper then said, "But it just wouldn't feel right to me."

"What do you mean? I don't understand." Indominus asked as her smile fell, feeling confused. Then she said, "I thought you'd be happy to know that someone wants to be with you. And we have a lot in common."

"We do have some things in common." Chomper agreed on that much. But he shook his head as he said, "But I just don't think it would work out between us." Then with a bow of his head he respectfully said, "I must decline on your offer."

Though disappointed, Indominus didn't look that upset. Then she said, "I thank you for your honest opinion, Chomper." Turning away from him she said, "You may leave now."

Chomper then turned and walked out of the cave. When she was sure he was gone, Indominus shook with frustration and anger before letting out a powerful roar.

x

Chomper had just stepped out into the open when he could hear an angry roar coming from inside the cave. Then he tensed up when he heard the sound of something breaking on the inside. The purple Tyrannosaur quickly moved away from the cave entrance and down another path. He came down a path before coming to an old spot where he came to think. Chomper soon found himself in the grove. Since there weren't that many Tyrannosaur cubs anymore, they were mostly confined to the caves for their safety. Everything around here also looked as bad as the rest of Sorna and the Mountain of Kings. Chomper moved to the edge of where the pond once was and sat down on a fallen tree. He began to wish that things were different, that both Ramsey and Rexy were still alive.

"Something on your mind, boy?" A voice behind him asks. Chomper looks back to see Butch and his parents walking up. Chomper turned his head back while saying, "You could say that."

The three older T-rexes came and sat down next to the purple Tyrannosaur. His mother glanced over to her son and asked, "Did you talk with her?"

"Yes." Chomper nodded. Chomper's father then asked, "What did she say?"

"Mostly about how she's looking for a mate and tried to ask me." Chomper said while a slight shudder went down his spine. Butch huffed before saying, "Figures. More worried about herself before the rest of us."

"And then she was really upset that I said no." Chomper added about his encounter with her. His mother nodded and said, "Good. I really believe that she isn't good enough for you."

"Mom." Chomper said as his cheeks slightly blushed. He then glanced over to Rexy's mate.

"What should we do?" Chomper asks Butch. Then he points out, "I mean, you're still technically the king, so you must have some power, right?"

"Though I do have some rights to the throne, Indominus has more support to help her keep it." Butch regretfully said with his eyes closed. Then he said, "The only one who could really take power away from Indominus would be Rexy or Ramsey, but…"

"I know." Chomper comfortingly said while rubbing his tail against Butch's back. Then Chomper's father asked, "Is there any other way to at least get some kind of help?"

"All the other kingdoms have closed off their alliances with us because of Indominus." Butch said while shaking his head. But then an idea popped into his head before saying, "But I have heard of a place far from the kingdom of Sorna, past the mountains and a desert. There're rumors that there might be dinosaurs who could help us."

"I too have heard of these rumors." A voice said from above. All four Tyrannosaurs looked up to see a yellow Pteranodon gliding down to them. Etta landed in front of them and said, "But these rumors might be true." Then she said, "I came by to see if you guys could talk some sense into her. And judging by the looks on your faces it didn't happen."

"How can we be certain that they're real?" Chomper asks getting back to the subject at hand. Etta then says, "Let me seek counsel with the Great Kings and Queens of the past and see what they say. Hopefully, I'll have an answer soon."

"Take your time, Etta." Butch told her. The yellow Pteranodon nodded before opening her wings and taking off again. The four Tyrannosaurs watched as she flew off. Chomper then looked to them and asked, "So if she finds an answer, who's going?"

"I think it should be you, son." His father said. This makes both Chomper and his mother question, "Me/Him?"

"That might work." Butch added. Chomper's Mother stands up and argues with her mate, "We are not just going to send our son to who knows where."

"But he'll be able to make the journey better than most of us could." Her mate points out. He looked to his only son and said, "And I believe that he's strong enough to make the journey and bring us back some help."

"And I've got to do this, Mom." Chomper put in. She looked as if she were about to shout or cry as she said, "But I just don't anything to happen to you."

"I know." Chomper said as he nuzzled his mother. Then he backed up and reassured her, "But this is something I've got to do."

She nuzzled him again while saying, "Just make sure to come back home safely, okay?"

"I will." Chomper promised. He just hopped that Etta was right.

x

Later that night at the Great Valley, the day had passed and night now covered the sky. All was quiet in the land, that was until a loud belch rang through the valley. Some of the other dinosaurs raised their heads while a few smaller birds took flight in fear. Over on a hill, Ramsey had just let loose a really loud one while Cera and Blue were laughing from it. The three of them were lying on their backs gazing up at the stars when Ramsey had done what she done. When she was able to control herself, Blue glanced over to the Tyrannosaur, "Whoa! Nice one, Ramsey."

"Thanks." Ramsey said with a proud smile. Her cheeks puffed up before a smaller one escaped, "Man, those grubs might have given me indigestion." But she took a deep breath before saying, "Man, I'm stuffed."

"Me, too." Cera agreed. Then she added, "I ate like a three horn."

Ramsey looked over to her friend with an amused smile and then said, "Cera, you are a three horn."

"Oh." Cera then realized that Ramsey had a point, "Right."

Then all three friends took in a deep breath before letting out a blissful sigh. Ramsey lightly scratched her chest while Cera smacked her lips and Blue placed her hands behind her head. The three then looked back up to the stars. A question suddenly crossed Cera's mind as she asked, "Blue?"

"Hmm?" The Raptor responded. Cera then asked, "Ever wonder what those sparkling dots are up there for? I mean, I know what they are, but do you ever wonder about their purpose?"

"I haven't really thought about it before." Blue honestly said. Then she chuckled before saying, "When I was younger, I used to think that they were fireflies that got stuck up there. But then my folks explained it to me and now I know different."

"Ramsey," Cera said to the Tyrannosaur, "what do you think those stars are for?"

"Well," Ramsey said, for she had an answer, but she didn't know how to respond, "I don't know."

"Does this have something to do with your home?" Blue questioned as she and Cera looked to their friend. Ramsey huffed before looking away and said, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Aw, come on." Cera said. Both her and Blue turned over and they pleaded, "You got to tell us. Please. Come on, you got to know something."

"Just drop it, okay." Ramsey said, clearly not wanting to budge. Blue got up and jumped onto her friend's belly before saying, "Come on, Ramsey." Ramsey looked to the blue streaked Raptor as she said, "We're your friends. You can tell us, and we won't think any less of you."

"We promise." Cera said as she used an elbow to prop herself while looking to her. Ramsey took a deep breath before saying, "Well…" Then she remembered her mother's exact words to her when she was a Tyrannosaur cub, "Someone once told me that the great Kings and Queens of the past are up there watching over us."

"Really?" Cera asked in wonder. Blue then slid off of Ramsey's body before saying, "So, we're being watched by some dead royalty." She looked her friend in the eye and said, "That's what you're saying?"

Ramsey nodded to confirm this. Blue shrugged and said, "If that's what you believe, then that's what you believe."

"Huh, I thought you guys were gonna laugh at that." Ramsey said. Blue then reminded, "Hey, we said that we wouldn't be judging, and we meant it." She looked to the yellow Triceratops and said, "Right, Cera?"

"Right." Cera agreed. Ramsey then began to think about it more, and the thought of her mother's words brought back memories of her. Ramsey's face fell as she then began to think of home and everyone still back there. The feelings of sadness began to fill her heart and she looked back up to the sky with a frown. Rolling over onto her belly, Ramsey then stood up and walked off into the forest. Both Blue and Cera were at a loss for words as they watched her go.

As she continued walking down a path, Ramsey then began wishing that she could talk to her mother one more time.

**Julius Fowlis:**_ This love it is a distant star_

_Guiding us home wherever we are_

Ramsey's path soon brought her to the base of one of the Great Valley's mountains. She looked up to the peak and thought about the Mountain of Kings. Her mind wandered back to that sunrise she shared with Rexy when her mother was teaching her the ways of being the queen.

**Julius Fowlis:**_ This love it is a burning sun_

_Shining light on the things that we've done_

The Tyrannosaur started the trek up the mountain. She started to remember the conversations that she and her family shared over the years.

**Julius Fowlis:**_ I try to speak to you every day_

_But each word we spoke_

_The wind blew away_

As Ramsey walked along the path up the mountain path, the plants shook with each step. Even some rocks crumbled down.

**Julius Fowlis:**_ Could these walls come crumbling down?_

_I want to feel my feet on the ground_

Ramsey hung her head as she could feel the sadness, guilt and frustration building up in her soul. She felt as if she were in a prison of her own emotions as Indominus' words rang in her head again.

**Julius Fowlis:**_ And deep behind this prison we share_

_Step into the open air_

And wish as she may, Ramsey knew that nothing could bring her mother back.

**Julius Fowlis:**_ How did we let it come to this_

_What we just tasted we somehow still miss_

Ramsey had made it halfway up the mountain when she gazed back up to the stars. She sighed as she kept going.

**Julius Fowlis:**_ How will it feel when this day is done?_

Memories began to run through her mind; she remembered when her parents started teaching her to walk. Then she thought about the time when she and Chomper played a special game of Tag on his Hatching Day.

_And can we keep what we've only begun_

Her foot slightly slipped, but she was able keep her footing before continuing on her climb.

_And now these walls come crumbling down_

_And I can feel my feet on the ground_

Ramsey had neared the cliff like peak of the mountain as she then remembered the time that storm had rolled in. She smiled when she remembered that her mother and father had comforted her and told her that it was nothing to be afraid of.

**Julius Fowlis:**_ Can we carry this love that we share_

_Into the open air_

_Into the open air_

She soon found herself standing at the edge of the cliff. Ramsey took a deep breath as the sadness in her heart.

**Julius Fowlis:**_ To the open air_

Ramsey looked up to the stars above her and wondered if her mother was truly watching her from above. Tears welled up in her eyes as she kept thinking about her.

_This love it is a burning sun_

The tears rolled down Ramsey's cheeks as the thought of her mother made her cry. With a saddened sigh, Ramsey flopped onto the ground. Milkweed was thrown into the air and blew off into the wind. From the shadows behind her, Blue and Cera looked to their friend and were about to go and cheer her up when they heard her crying. The two looked to each other before nodding and knowing that they should leave Ramsey alone.

x

The milkweed petals floated across the land and over the desert. Soon the petals came into the lands of Sorna and floated over to a large tree. The petals were about to float over the tree when a yellow, three fingered hand shot up and grabbed a few of them. The hand pulled the petals to the beak of Etta the shaman Pteranodon. She gave them a sniff and noticed that they had a particular scent on them. She began thinking with a, "Hmm."

Then jumping into the air, Etta maneuvered to where she could land in the tree's branches and was able to make her way to the center of the three. She stopped at the center and picked up a turtle's shell. A few hard fruits clattered up on the vines as she put the petals from one hand into the other and then turned to the shell. Placing the petals in the shell, Etta began to swirl the shell's contents around while humming a small tune. When she finished swirling it, she reached up and grabbed a red fruit from a vine and pulled it off. Holding the fruit above her head, Etta used both of her hands to break it in half. Placing one half down, she bit the other half before looking into the turtle shell bowl. Then she noticed something, "Hmm."

Placing the rest of the fruit down, she held the bowl as she looked a little closer. Her breath became frantic and yet excited as she looked over to the finger painting, "Ramsey?"

"She's… She's alive?" Etta said before becoming excited, "She's alive!"

She got up and ran over to pick up her staff while laughing. When she had it in her hand, Etta ran back over to the finger painting. Dipping her finger into the red paint, Etta was about to start when a joyous chuckle escaped her. Then she began to redefine the painting by making Ramsey's scales a darker color all the while laughing. When she finished, she proudly declared, "It is time."

She looked to the painting with pride. Then turning to the opening in her tree and jumped out. Etta flew towards the Mountain of Kings to tell Butch and Chomper.

x

Chomper was currently walking about the base of the Mountain of Kings when the sound of flapping caught his attention. He looked up to see Etta coming in to land. Etta then said, "I've got some good news for you, Chomper."

"Really?" The purple Tyrannosaur asked, his hope growing. The yellow Pteranodon nodded and said, "I received a sign and they say that you'll find help in that place."

"I guess I should be going." Chomper then said. Etta nodded and said, "And don't worry, I'll cover for you."

Chomper then bowed his head and then said, "I thank you for all you've done, Etta. I promise that I won't come back without some help."

"I know you'll find someone, hon." Etta said with a comforting smile. Chomper smiled before saying, "If you'd please tell my parents and Butch-"

"Of course." Etta promised. Then gesturing for him to go she said, "Now get goin'. You have a long journey ahead of you."

Chomper nodded before turning away from the Mountain of Kings and running off. Etta watched until she couldn't see the purple Tyrannosaur anymore. Butch came up next to her and asked, "Do you think that he'll find someone?"

"I know he will." Etta said with confidence. She glanced up to the former king and said, "And I know that they'll return." Then she said, "Now go and discreetly tell the pack and make sure that they have faith."

"Yes, ma'am." Butch said before heading back up.

x

As Chomper ran through the lands of Sorna, a scent passed his nose and he slid to a stop. A patrol of Raptor Rustlers were heading his way. He looked over a rock and saw them slowly making their way. Chomper quickly put his head down as he started to think about what to do. When they were but a few feet from his rock one of them stopped and the leader said, "Hey! I smell something."

"What is it?" Another one said. Chomper started to breath heavy as he could see their shadows approaching. And at the last minute, a green blur came flapping in. All of the Raptor Rustlers yelped before dropping down. Guido then said, "Ha! Ya Yellow Bellies. This is what you get for firing me!"

Chomper peeked behind the rock and saw Guido now teasing the Rustlers by staying a few inches above their snapping jaws. Guido looked over to Chomper before winking to the Tyrannosaur. Chomper smiled in appreciation to this before carefully walking out when Guido got them to chase him away from Chomper.

Chomper continued to carefully make his way to a withering forest and started running when he felt he was in the clear.

As Guido continued to fly above their teeth, he didn't see one when a Raptor jumped up and turned to use his tail to knock him out of the air. Guido grunted when he hit the ground and groaned in pain when he started to get up. He gasped when they started to surround him. The leader then said, "Take him to Indominus."

x

**Author's Note:** Man, that was a long chapter to write. But I did it and I hope that you all enjoyed it. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	2. Chapter 12: Reunion and Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of The Land Before Time, Jurassic World, The Good Dinosaur and The Lion King, only the story. The Land Before Time and Jurassic World belongs to Universal and The Good Dinosaur and The Lion King belongs to Disney. I will try to keep the fight interesting for you. I apologize for any errors in the story and hopefully I can do better.

x

**Chapter Twelve: Ramsey and Chomper Reunited**

It was late afternoon, three days later in the Great Valley and all seemed quiet. Blue and Cera were currently taking a walk through the forest. They had thought about asking Ramsey to join them, but they figured to leave her alone for now. They both agreed that may be she just needed a little time to herself to get over what was bothering her. So for now the gray with the blue-streak Raptor and the yellow Triceratops were just walking through the prehistoric forests. They were singing with Cera providing the beat while Blue took care of the lyrics as they were singing the 'Tyrannosaur Sleeps Tonight'. Blue hopped onto her back as Cera went…

**Cera:**_ A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh_

_A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh_

She continued to provide the lyrics as Blue then started singing…

**Blue:**_ In the jungle_

_The mighty jungle_

_The Tyrannosaur sleeps tonight_

Other dinosaurs raised their heads as they began to feel the beat of the music. Herbivores like Parasaurolophus, Iguanodon, Pachycephalosaurs, and others joined in as Cera continued to provide the beat and Blue sang…

**Blue:**_ Near the village_

_The peaceful village_

_The Tyrannosaur sleeps tonight_

The other dinosaurs continued to dance along with the beat and Blue was about to keep singing when a loud roar came from their left. Blue, Cera and all the other dinosaurs gasped in fright when they saw a large purple male Tyrannosaur emerging from the woods. Everyone screamed before scattering in opposite directions. Blue tried to hold on to Cera's frill, but the Raptor bounced as the Triceratops ran. On a particular bump, Blue yelled in a panic as she tumbled into a bush. She looked up just as the purple Tyrannosaur gave chase to her friend. Standing up she shouted, "Run, Cera! Run!"

Blue too then gave chase after them. Cera ran as fast as she could away from the predator, but the purple Tyrannosaur continued to gain on her. He chased her as she moved around rocks, ducked under low branches and jumped over small streams. But the Tyrannosaur only growled as he was able jump over the rocks, crash through the branches and stomped in the stream. Blue had lost track of them and shouted, "Cera! Cera!"

The Triceratops tried to run up a giant tree root, however, the Tyrannosaur was able to run on the root too. Cera jumped out of the way to the left when the Tyrannosaur lunged to take a bite out of her, then jumped again when he tried to pounce on her from behind. She moved out of the way when he tried again and he banged his head against the tree root. The purple Tyrannosaur shook his head before growling at the fleeing Triceratops and gave chase again. Blue searched for her friend and shouted, "Cera! Cera!"

A frantic Cera broke through a few bushes and saw a large root that stood up. She thought she could fit through it and dived for it. Blue came running up to that same tree and shouted, "Cera!"

She was scared out of her wits when said friend tried coming through the root. But Cera became scared as she tried to pull herself through, only to make herself more stuck. Blue came closer and asked, "Cera, are you okay?"

"HE'S GONNA EAT ME!" Cera shouted in Blue's face, the wind from the Triceratops' making her stumble back a little. Blue then hopped up the root with a, "Huh?"

That's when she saw the charging Tyrannosaur breaking through the foliage right to them. Blue was terrified as she shouted, "Whoa!" Then jumping down to Cera's other end she started pushing while Cera tried to pull herself through and Blue ranted, "Jeez, why do I always have to save your…"

Blue looked back, pressed up against her friend and screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw how close the Tyrannosaur had come. The purple Tyrannosaur opened his jaws wide with a growl as he came closer. But while Blue thought that this was the end, a shadow passed over her and Cera. Even the male Tyrannosaur stopped in surprise as Ramsey landed between them. But his surprise turned into anger when she charged at him and used her head to knock him onto his back. Ramsey quickly stood over him and tried to bite at her foe, but the purple Tyrannosaur used his back foot to keep her head away from him. The two then glared at each other while baring their teeth. The purple Tyrannosaur used his other foot to shove her away. Ramsey was able to stop herself from falling while the male picked himself up.

Blue hopped back onto the root and turned back to the fight while Cera kept trying to pull herself from the root. Ramsey and the male were currently circling each other while growling. Ramsey made the first move by lunging forward and trying to bite at him. He was able to jump back and avoid her teeth in his hide. The purple Tyrannosaur retaliated by turning a full circle and swatting her with his tail. Ramsey gritted her teeth as she stumbled back, but it left her open to an attack. The purple Tyrannosaur used his body to shove Ramsey into a tree. Ramsey acted quickly using her arms as best as she could and held onto him before flipping them over and shoving him into the tree. The purple Tyrannosaur roared in pain when she bite on the top of his nose and pulled him along. Ramsey then released him to where he hit the tree again. The purple Tyrannosaur quickly moved out of the way when she tried to use her head to hit him. From the side, Blue reached down and patted Cera's back as she reassured, "Don't worry, girlfriend. I'm here for you. It's all gonna be okay."

Though worried, Cera then tried to look over the root, but she couldn't. Turning her attention back to the fight as the purple Tyrannosaur came at Ramsey, Blue jumped while making the punching motions as she then shouted to Ramsey, "Get him! Bite his head!"

Both Ramsey and the male Tyrannosaur were currently trying to push each other over while they snapped at the other's necks. The two theropods then separated before running at each other. Blue jumped in fright when the two butted their heads together really hard. Ramsey then quickly wrapped her arms around him again before using her strength to throw him on the ground. The male Tyrannosaur gritted his teeth in pain before using both of his feet to kick her away. She looked up in time to see him trying to bite at her, but moved out of the way as they moved in a circle. The two continued to glare at each other with their teeth bared. The male Tyrannosaur then snapped his teeth at her with a growl, causing her to back up before the two butted heads and tried to push the other back again. From the sidelines, Blue jumped up in excitement as she shouted, "Go for the jugular! The jugular!"

She stopped cheering for a moment to turn to Cera and lightly tapped the Triceratops' snout while smugly saying, "See, I told you she'd come in handy."

The grey with a blue streaked Raptor then turned back to the fight. She watched as Ramsey was able to separate from the male again and back up a little. The purple male Tyrannosaur prepared himself for whatever she was about to do. Ramsey then came charging towards the male and used her shoulder to knock him onto his back. As the two fell to the ground, the male Tyrannosaur planted both feet against Ramsey's belly and kicked up. This caused both T-rexes to flip in the air with the male now coming out on top. Ramsey gritted her teeth as she hit the ground and came up a little. But the purple Tyrannosaur used one of his feet against her chest to push her back down. Ramsey hit the ground with a loud thump and looked in surprise to the male Tyrannosaur growled while panting from the fight. He readied himself in case she made another move. But she was no longer in a battling mood as she gazed up to the Tyrannosaur standing over her. Ramsey remembered one other Tyrannosaur cub who could do a move like that as she looked him in the eye and said, "Chomper?"

This caused the male's feature's to soften in shock and quickly step off of her. He backed up a few good feet and sat down on a log that fell during the fight. Ramsey rolled onto her belly before standing up and walked to him. A smile grew on her face as she asked, "Is it really you?"

"Who are you?" The purple Tyrannosaur asked, confused about her. She was slightly surprised by the deepness of her voice. But her smile didn't falter as she revealed, "It's me. Ramsey."

"Ramsey?" Chomper asked as he leaned forward to take a closer look at her. Ramsey nodded to confirm it. Chomper took a deep breath as joy filled him. Then the two Tyrannosaurs shouted in happiness, "Whoa!"

The two best friends rushed forward and lightly butted heads before Chomper stepped back and tackled Ramsey to the ground. The two Tyrannosaurs tumbled across the ground laughing before letting each other up. The two circled each other to get a good look to see how much had changed for their friend as he asked, "How did you…"

"How did you…" She asked back. Blue's face fell from the lack of action, plus in disbelief that Ramsey was being nice to someone who had tried to eat them. Ramsey lightly nudged her friend's shoulder with her own as she shouted, "Wow!"

"Where did you come from?" Chomper asked, wanting to know where she had been. Ramsey then said, "This is gr… It's so great to see you!" Then she added, "Look how much you've grown up from when we were younger."

"Same with you, my friend. Plus, it really is great to see you too." Chomper said with a grin. Blue jumped off the root and tried to ask, "Hey, what's going on here?"

"What are you doing here?" Ramsey asks him. But this confuses Chomper as he redirects the question, "What do you mean, 'What am I doing here?' What are you doing here?"

Blue had moved between them as she had asked that and then shouted at the top of her lungs, "HEY! WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE?!"

Both Tyrannosaurs looked down to the Raptor and Ramsey leaned down a little as she introduced with a smile, "Blue, this is Chomper. He's my best friend."

Chomper smiled to this while Blue placed her hands on her hips as she questions, "Friend?!"

"Yeah." Ramsey said. Then turning to their stuck friend she shouts, "Hey, Cera, come over here."

Said Triceratops had finally just pulled herself out when Ramsey had called and turned back with a, "Huh?"

"Chomper, this is Cera." Ramsey introduced as Cera came over. Then she said, "Cera, Chomper."

Getting over her fear Cera said with a bow, "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"It's nice to meet you as well." Chomper said with a nod of his head. Lost in introductions, Blue started to say, "How do you…" Then blinking as she remembered and then waving her arms around she said, "Whoa, whoa!"

All three looked to the Raptor as she made a T with her hands while saying, "Time out!" Then pinching her the bridge of her eyes she said, "Let me get this straight."

Then taking a deep breath she pointed to Chomper as she said, "You know him." Ramsey and Cera looked to him before Blue pointed to Ramsey, "He knows you." But then gesturing to Cera she said, "But he wants to eat her," She looks between both Tyrannosaurs and asks, "and everybody's okay with this?"

Then jumping up and down she flails her arms as she screams, "DID I MISS SOMETHING HERE?!"

"Relax, Blue." Ramsey said as she leaned her head down to the panting Raptor. Chomper looked to Ramsey and asked, "Are you sure we can trust her?"

"Don't worry, she's not like the ones we saw that day." Ramsey assured her while her head was still at Blue's level. Blue smiled to the amount of trust from Ramsey. Her attention brought her head up to Chomper's level when he said with a smile, "Wait till everyone back home finds out you've been here this entire time." But his smile dropped as he said, "And your father, what will he think?"

His words brought up the memory of Indominus saying the same thing when she was just a cub. And she didn't want anyone finding about what she did. Ramsey tried to put it off by saying, "He doesn't have to know." Then she sounded sure as she added, "Nobody has to know."

"Well of course they do." Chomper said as his smile came back. He was relieved when it turned out to be false as he said, "Everyone back home thinks you're dead."

"They do?" Ramsey asks, curious to how much they knew. Chomper's face fell as he said, "Yeah." He sounded sorrowful as he said, "Indominus told the pack about the stampede."

"She did?" Ramsey said while looking away, wondering what all Indominus said about that day. She looked to him and asked, "What else did she tell you?"

"What else matters?" Chomper questions as his smile returned, "You're alive." Then his smile grew really wild at the happy thought, "And that means…" Ramsey was slightly nervous and surprised as he said, "You're the Queen."

"Queen?" Blue said as the thought sounded preposterous. She blew a raspberry as she hopped up on Ramsey's back and then her head and said while Chomper looked to her, "Buddy, have you got your Tyrannos crossed!"

"Queen?" Cera said in wonder. Ramsey became surprised as the yellow Triceratops came closer and lowered to where her belly scrapped against the ground. Cera came closer as she said, "Your Majesty!" She stopped at Ramsey's feet and said, "I grovel at your feet."

Then she began to noisily kiss the Tyrannosaur's feet. Ramsey stepped away while she said in annoyance, "Stop it, Cera!"

"Yeah, it's undignified." Blue added as she hopped off of Ramsey's head and down to her friend. Lightly pushing against the Triceratops' snout she said, "And don't." She chuckled at the thought, "She's not the Queen." Then she looked up to Ramsey and asked, "Are ya?"

"No!" Ramsey was quick to say. Chomper was surprised and questioned, "Ramsey?"

"No, I'm not the Queen." Ramsey declared. She walked past all three, leaving a confused Chomper as she said, "Maybe I was gonna be, but that was a long time ago."

"Let me get this straight." Blue said as she put her hands on her hips. Then she questioned, "You're the Queen? And you never told us?"

"Look, I'm still the same girl." Ramsey said with a confident grin as she turned back to the Raptor. But Ramsey then added with a pumped fist, "But with power!"

"Could you girls excuse us for a few minutes?" Chomper said with a smile when had lowered his head to her. Blue looked to the purple Tyrannosaur with an arched brow before walking over to Cera. Then both his and Cera's smiles fell as Blue said, "Hey, whatever he has to say," Chomper looked to Ramsey as the Raptor said, "he can say in front of us, right, Ramsey?"

"Hmm." Ramsey said as she began to think about it. Then she suggested, "Maybe you both should go."

Blue's face fell as she couldn't believe what came out of Ramsey's mouth. Then raising her arms up she said, "It starts." The gray Raptor with a blue-streak then shook her head as she muttered, "You think you know a girl."

Cera just groaned as she followed Blue into the Great Valley forests. When they were gone Ramsey chuckled, "Blue and Cera." She turned to Chomper as he stepped away and said with a smile, "You learn to love them."

Her face fell when she noticed how sad he was looking. Ramsey then asked, "What?" She moved to his right side and asked, "What is it?"

Chomper shut his eyes before saying, "It's like you're back from the dead." He looked to her and though relieved, he sounded sad when he said, "You don't know how much this will mean to everyone." Chomper hung his head as he sounded hurt when he said, "What it really means to me."

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." Ramsey assured him. Chomper then moved his head over hers as he said, "I've really missed you."

Though a bit startled by his bold display of affection, Ramsey quickly got over it as he returned it, "And I've missed you too."

Chomper moved to where he could nuzzle his face against hers. Ramsey was quick to return it by pressing her body against his as both Tyrannosaurs started to make growl like purrs. The two twined their tails together while they were being watched from a distance. Blue and Cera hadn't really left the two lovebirds alone and were watching from under the cover of some large leaves. While Cera was happy for Ramsey, Blue was another matter as she snorted and said, "I tell you, Cera. This stinks."

"Don't look at me." Cera warned her friend while throwing their cover off. Blue tapped her on the forehead as she said, "Not you!" Then gesturing to the two Tyrannosaurs she said, "Them!"

They looked to Ramsey and Chomper as the two bigger dinosaurs walked off into the forest. The sun was starting to set as Blue and Cera watched Ramsey and Chomper disappear into the woods. Then using her hands as gestures she said, "Her. Him. Alone."

"I don't get it. What's so wrong with that?" Cera asks in confusion. Blue then decided to explain it through song…

**Blue:**_ I can see what's happening_

"Wait, what?" Cera asks, looking around.

**Blue:**_ And they don't have a clue_

"Who are they?" Cera questions, looking to see if anyone else was nearby.

**Blue:**_ They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line_

_Our trio's down to two_

"Oh." Cera said as she then understood. Blue then sung in a French accent…

**Blue:**_ The sweet caress of twilight_

She hopped up on Cera's back as she made it sound mystifying. The blue streaked Raptor hid behind her friend's frill before popping up…

**Blue:**_ There's magic everywhere_

_And with_ _all this romantic atmosphere_

Blue then came sliding down her friend's face as she sang and became dramatic while swinging an arm out…

**Blue:**_ Disaster's in the air_

Cera looked to where Ramsey and Chomper had disappeared and wondered if her friend was right…

Elsewhere…

**Elsie:**_ Can you feel the love tonight?_

Ramsey had led Chomper to a different of the prehistoric jungle. They came over a small rise with Chomper in the lead. The two lovers found themselves next to a beautiful waterfall. Chomper carefully stepped down the rocks with Ramsey right behind her. When he had reached the stone path at the bottom of the falls, Chomper turned around to wait for Ramsey as she was quick to join him. She came closer to him and made him back up a little. The purple Tyrannosaur moved over to the second waterfall as she stared at him through the falling water.

**Elsie:**_ The peace the evening brings_

Ramsey moved to the opening beside the second falls, and they went around in a circle around the second of the falls one time. Chomper stopped behind the third falls and turned to stare into the face of Ramsey.

_The world for once_

_In perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

Both Tyrannosaurs walked on both sides of the falls before walking together along the shore. The two came to a spot where Chomper jumped on the other side while Ramsey stayed on his side. Ramsey and Chomper then leaned down and began to drink. And as they lapped the cool water, thoughts went through their minds of what they should say to each other…

**Ramsey:**_ So many things to tell him_

_But how to make him see_

The two glanced to the other before Chomper continued to drink from the pond. Ramsey then thought about telling him why she had left, but he thought against it for he believed…

**Ramsey:**_ The truth about my past_

_Impossible, he'd turn away from me_

Chomper looked over to her and noticed that she had stopped and had something on her mind. He too stopped drinking and lifted his head as he wondered…

**Chomper:**_ She's holding back, she's hiding_

_But what, I can't decide_

The two Tyrannosaurs looked to each other when a smile formed on Ramsey's face. She then moved along the rocky shore. Chomper then started to question…

**Chomper:**_ Why won't she be the Queen I know she is?_

_The Queen I see inside_

Ramsey ran past Chomper, confusing him as he turned his head to follow her. She came back running with a vine in her jaws. Chomper quickly moved out of the way to avoid being knocked into as she swung out over the water. Ramsey released the vine with a wide grin and fell into the pond with a huge splash.

**Elsie and Chorus:**_ Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

Chomper was slightly drenched from the splash and then looked out into the water for any signs of her. He quickly noticed a trail of bubbles coming right at him. Looking down in the water, Ramsey shot up out of the water and did her best to wrap her arms around his neck. Then she playfully pulled him into the water with another giant splash. A smiling Ramsey came back up the surface as Chomper burst from the water with a gasp. Then he swam back over to the rocky shore and pulled himself out of the water. When he was fully on land and a few feet away from the pond he started to breath heavy as it was a fright for him. Ramsey was next to come out and came up next to him. Chomper looks to her with a playful grin before playfully snapping his jaws at her. Ramsey quickly jumped out of the way, but that was what Chomper was wanting as he used his head to push her back in. The purple Tyrannosaur took off running as his friend fell back in with another huge splash.

**Elsie and Chorus:**_ The world for once_

_In perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

The sun was starting to set as Chomper raced into an open field with Ramsey chasing after him. She was starting to gain on him and soon pulled up next to her friend. She wasn't expecting him to use his body to knock her down. Ramsey fell onto her side and then looked to Chomper as he ran. He continued going as he glanced back with a playful look in his eye. She smiled too before giving chase again. Their run through the field caused a flock of birds to take off in fright. The two entered the forest again just as the day had become twilight. Ramsey chased Chomper down a small hill. At the bottom of the hill, Chomper turned around and faced Ramsey as his friend came up right behind him. The two made playful swipes and nips at each other before they grabbed onto each other and tried to push each other over. Ramsey then released him before taking a chance and tackling her friend. Chomper was unprepared for this one as she knocked into him, grabbed on as best as she could and they were it sent tumbling down another hill. The two Tyrannosaurs rolled over and over each other as they tumbled the hill. Nearing the bottom and the end of their tumble, Ramsey kept a good grip on Chomper as she threw them off the hill.

**Elsie and Chorus:**_ Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far_

The two Tyrannosaurs landed in a pile with Ramsey on top of Chomper. She lifted her head as they both started to laugh. Chomper stopped laughing and looked up to his friend. Gently raising his head, he was able to come in close as he licked her right cheek. Ramsey's laughter stopped as she was surprised while opening her eyes and looks down to Chomper. He gave her a smile that she was willing to return.

**Elsie and Chorus:**_ Stealing through_

_The night's uncertainties_

Ramsey got off of him to let Chomper stand up again. When he was on his feet he found her really close to him. The two Tyrannosaurs were lost in each other's eyes as they moved their heads towards the other's. Slightly moving their heads to where they touched, Ramsey and Chomper rubbed their necks together as a symbol of their love. When they parted, Chomper used his head to knock her back first onto the hill. While she was slightly confused, Chomper came in and kissed her on the lips. Ramsey didn't fight it as she kissed him back. She was able to place her hands on his shoulders while he twined his tail around hers.

_Love is where they are_

Elsewhere…

The thought of losing their friend made Blue start to cry as she sang…

**Blue:**_ And if she falls in love tonight_

_It can be assumed_

Cera was sad too as she sniffled. The Raptor looked to her yellow friend as the Triceratops rubbed her snout. Blue wrapped her arms around Cera's side and started to sob. Cera patted the Raptor on the back while she took off where she left off…

**Cera:**_ Her carefree days_

_With us are pretty much history_

The two finished together by raising their arms dramatically as they sang…

**Blue and Cera:**_ In short, our friend_

_Is DOOMED_

The two friends then looked to each other before bursting out into tears. Their tears flew through the air in arches.

x

**Author's Note:** I actually liked writing this one. I plan to make the rest of the Tyrannosaur Queen as spectacular as I can. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	3. Chapter 13: Rexy lives in you Ramsey

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of The Land Before Time, Jurassic World, The Good Dinosaur and The Lion King, only the story. The Land Before Time and Jurassic World belongs to Universal and The Good Dinosaur and The Lion King belongs to Disney. I don't really know how to make this chapter more exciting, but I will try. I apologize for any errors in the story and hopefully I can do better.

x

**Chapter Thirteen: Rexy lives in you, Ramsey**

The sun was almost gone from the horizon as Ramsey and Chomper walked side by side on a long fallen log. Ramsey smiled as she glanced to him. And he glanced back with his own smile. But something troubled Chomper's mind and thought to ask her. Ramsey then asked him, "Isn't this a great place?"

"It really is beautiful." Chomper admitted. Then he decided to ask, "Ramsey?"

"Yeah." She said while glancing back. Chomper then asked, "There's something I don't understand. You've been alive all this time…" Ramsey looked off in slight annoyance, knowing where it was going as he questioned, "Why haven't you come back to the Mountain of Kings?"

"Well, I…" Ramsey wasn't sure what to say to him, but then moved over to a leaning tree and sat against it as she said, "I felt like I just needed to get out on my own, live my own life." She rubbed her back against the tree bark as she happily said, "And I did and it's great!"

Chomper not really buying it, felt that even she wasn't convinced, and then he said, "We've really needed you back home."

"Nobody needs me." Ramsey dejectedly said as she looked away. But Chomper firmly argued, "Yes, we do." Then he truly believed it in his heart as he said, "You're the Queen."

"Chomper, we've been through this already." Ramsey reminded as she looked to him, "I'm not the Queen." Then she added, "Indominus is Queen now."

Chomper moved next to her and sat down as he revealed, "Ramsey, she's let the Raptor Rustlers take over Sorna."

"What?" Ramsey asked in shock. Chomper looked away in anger as he said, "Everything's been destroyed." Her eyes grew wider as he listed what went wrong, "There's no food, hardly any water." Then he added, "And on a more personal note, she hit on me."

"What?" Ramsey asked, completely weirded out by that one. Chomper then shook his head and looked to her before saying, "Ramsey, if you don't come back and do something soon, everyone's gonna starve."

Ramsey looked away and got up while saying, "I can't go back."

"Why?" Chomper eyes went wide and questioned, not understanding why she was acting this way. Ramsey walked away few feet on the log as she shook her head, "You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand, Ramsey?" Chomper questions while following after her. Trying to ease the tension, Ramsey looked back as she said, "No, no, no. It doesn't matter. _Hakuna Matata_."

"What?" Chomper asks, really confused by the word. Ramsey then explained, "_Hakuna Matata_." She walks back to him as she says, "It's something I learned out here. Look," She walked around him as she said, "Sometimes bad things happen…"

"Ramsey…" Chomper said as he couldn't believe what she was saying. She shook her head while finishing and continued to walk across the log, "And there's nothing you can do about it. So why worry?"

"Because it's your responsibility." Chomper reminded her while stepping onto the other side of the log and walked along the right side of her. Ramsey stopped in frustration and then looked to her friend and then pointed out, "Oh, yeah? Well, what about you? You left Sorna."

"I left to find help." Chomper angrily pointed out. And then he reminded, "And I found you." His face softened as he pleaded, "Don't you understand? You're our only hope that things can get better."

Ramsey looked as if she were thinking before saying, "Sorry."

"What's happened to you?" Chomper questions, not liking what his best friend has become. He sounded hurt as he said, "You aren't the Ramsey I remember."

"You're right. I'm not." Ramsey said, feeling annoyed by the conversation. Then she sarcastically asked, "Now are you satisfied?"

"No." Chomper said, getting upset as well. He then sounded angry as he said, "Just disappointed."

"You know," Ramsey said with a slight glare as she stopped off the log, "you're starting to sound like my mother."

Chomper watched with a slight glare of his own as she walked off before saying, "Good. At least one of us does."

This caused Ramsey to stop in her tracks with a shocked yet hurt expression, not believing that he had just said that. Her shock became anger as she turned to him and growled, "Listen." She marched up to him and shouted, "You think you can just how up and tell me how to live my life." Chomper's angry face softened a little when Ramsey turned around as she said, "You don't even know what I've been through."

"I would if you'd just tell me." He tried to reason while she walked off.

"Forget it!" Ramsey shouted back to him and disappeared into the forest. Fed up with her, Chomper shouted after her, "Fine!"

The purple Tyrannosaur looked away in frustration and anger.

Ramsey had come out of the prehistoric jungle and into an open field with tall grass. When she had come far enough, she started to pace around as she thought about what Chomper had told her. But she still fought against going back while saying, "He's wrong. I can't go back.

"What would it prove, anyway?" Ramsey rhetorically asks as she continued pacing, "It wouldn't change a thing." Her pacing slowed while she reminded herself, "You can't change the past."

Ramsey stopped and looked up to the stars, wondering if her mother was really looking down on her. Pain filling her heart once again, Ramsey shouted to the sky, "You said that you'd always be there for me!" But when she didn't get an answer, she hung her head as she thought, "But you're not. And it's because of me." Ramsey's guilt welled up in her so much as she said with tears welling up, "It's my fault." The Tyrannosaur fell to the ground as she sobbed, "It's all my fault."

She laid there on the ground sobbing as she continued to blame herself for Rexy's death. Ramsey kept crying even when she heard someone singing/chanting…

**Etta:**_ Asante sana,_

_squash banana_

_We we nugu_

_imi mi apana_

Up in a tree close by, a yellow Pteranodon stood on a tree limb, held onto a branch over her head and continued to chant…

**Etta:**_ Asante sana,_

_squash banana_

_We we nugu_

_imi mi apana_

Ramsey glanced to the source of the chanting and looked up into the tree with an annoyed look. She could see the Pteranodon as she chanted again…

**Etta:**_ Asante sana,_

_squash banana_

_We we nugu_

_imi mi apana_

Ramsey sighed before getting up and walked off through the field. Etta jumped from one branch to the other with a chuckle. Her smile never fading as she glanced down at the depressed Tyrannosaur princess. Ramsey continued walk through the fields until she came by a fallen log across a river. Walking onto the log, Ramsey then carefully laid down on the log and gazed down at her reflection with a sigh. Suddenly, a rock hit the reflection's face and created ripples throughout the water. An irritated Ramsey looked up to see the same Pteranodon in another tree while swinging on a branch and was chanting again…

**Etta:**_ Asante sana,_

_squash banana_

_We we nugu_

_imi mi apana_

Ramsey rolled her eyes before looking to the Pteranodon and asked, "Come on, will you cut it out?"

"Can't cut it out." Etta said while Ramsey got up and started to walk away. The shaman Pteranodon then dropped down and picked up her staff. Then she joked as she tapped the log, "It'll grow right back!"

Etta laughs at her own joke as the log starts to crack. Ramsey looked back and gasped right as the weakened log broke underneath her. She yelped as she fell into the water below her. Ramsey broke the surface of the water with a gasp before glaring up at the Pteranodon. Etta continued laughing as she flapped after Ramsey when the Tyrannosaur pulled herself out of the water and back into the fields. Ramsey looked back as the Pteranodon landed behind her and quickly moved to catch up to her. The Tyrannosaur then muttered, "Creepy little flyer." Ramsey looked to Etta as the Pteranodon moved in front of her and then Ramsey questioned, "Will you stop following me?"

With a growl she questions, "Who are you?"

"The question is, who…" Etta said as she moved closer to Ramsey, looked at her sideways and then backed up and turned her head back to its rightful position and asked, "Are you?"

Ramsey was about to say when she stopped as she struggled with that. She turned her head away while snorting and then saying, "I thought I knew. But now I'm not entirely so sure myself."

"Well, I know who you are." Etta said, flapping her wings even though she carried her staff. She landed on Ramsey's head, leaned down and said, "Shh. Listen closely. It's a secret."

Ramsey looked up to the little flyer before sighing, knowing that she didn't have anything better. The Tyrannosaur then waited to hear what the Pteranodon had to say. But all Ramsey got was an earful of…

**Etta:**_ Asante sana,_

_squash banana_

_We we nugu_

_imi mi apana_

Ramsey's eyes went wide before she shook her head to make the yellow Pteranodon stumble off. Etta landed on the ground and looked back up to Ramsey as Ramsey then growled, "Enough of that!" Then she asked, "What is that supposed to even mean?"

"It means you are a Pteranodon." Etta said pointing to Ramsey. Then she gestured to herself as she said, "And I am not."

Ramsey glared at her before shaking her head and rolled her eyes. Etta started to chuckle from this as Ramsey started to walk off and muttered, "I think you're a little confused."

"Wrong!" Etta shouted as she somehow moved in front of Ramsey and pressed her finger against the Tyrannosaur's snout. Ramsey glared down at her as Etta then said with a small smile, "I'm not the one who's confused." Then she pointed out, "You don't even know who you are. Who you are meant to be."

"Oh," Ramsey sarcastically said as she rolled her eyes and walked around Etta before questioning, "and I suppose that you do know."

"Sure do." Etta said with a wide grin. She sounded proud as she said, "You're Rexy's girl."

That caused Ramsey to stop in her tracks with a gasp before she looked back to the yellow Pteranodon. But Etta was already turned around and waved, "Bye."

"Hey, wait!" Ramsey called as Etta took flight. The red Tyrannosaur started to chase after her. She ran to where the river that she fell into was smaller and jumped to the other shore. Ramsey continued to chase after Etta and saw her on a hill. Running up the hill, Ramsey came to a stop next to her. Taking deep breaths, Ramsey looked to Etta as the Pteranodon was now sitting in the lotus position. When she gained enough breath, Ramsey then asked, "You knew my mother?"

"Actually." Etta said with a slight chuckle and not opening her eyes, "I know your mother."

Ramsey hung her head, thinking that the Pteranodon didn't know. She sounded sad as she revealed, "I hate to tell you this." Etta opened her eyes as Ramsey said, "But she died a long time ago."

"Nope!" Etta stated with a proud smile and a raised index finger. A shocked Ramsey looked to her as Etta jumped and glided away from the rock as she shouted, "Wrong again!"

Etta glided over to a section of the prehistoric jungle where giant roots arched in the air while laughing. Etta looked back to Ramsey and said, "She's alive, she really wants to talk to you, and I'm gonna show her to you." Then gesturing for Ramsey to come she said, "You follow ol' Etta. She's gonna show you the way. Come along!"

Etta then ran into under a root and into the forest. Ramsey quickly ran up to the root she disappeared into. But before going in, Ramsey looked back to the other section of the jungle where Chomper, Blue and Cera were. Taking a deep breath and knowing that they would be fine, Ramsey then ducked underneath the root and followed Etta in.

Ramsey found it a little difficult to maneuver around the roots as she stepped over some of the lower ones and ducked under slightly higher ones. When she came to an opening she looked up to see Etta waiting for her on a higher root. The Pteranodon looked down to the Tyrannosaur and warned, "Don't be dawdling. Hurry up!"

Then she started hopping from one root to another to where she was going. Ramsey then called after her, "Hey, wait, wait."

Come on. Come on!" Etta called from ahead when she had to wait again. She flapped through the air as Ramsey started to catch up when the space between the trees grew bigger. While keeping her eyes on Etta, Ramsey took a path that was big enough for her. Seeing how fast Etta was going, Ramsey then asked, "Could you please slow down?"

As she continued to chase after the flyer, Ramsey tripped and fell to the ground. She grunted when she landed hard, but was able to pick herself back up and start running again. Ramsey could hear Etta's laughter coming from above and could see the Pteranodon jumping from one root to another. Ramsey came across a tangle of vines and got stuck for a moment. The Tyrannosaur gave a small roar as she powered through it and the vines snapped, allowing her to continue chasing the shaman Pteranodon. Etta continued laughing as she stayed ahead of Ramsey. The red Tyrannosaur used her head to bust through a low branch before turning her attention back to the hopping Etta. It was then that she lost sight of the Pteranodon but kept on running. She heard Etta's laughter coming from another large root and ran towards it. When she neared the opening formed by the root, Etta dropped down onto her head and commanded while holding out her hand, "Stop!"

Ramsey came sliding to a stop and looked to the Pteranodon on her head. Etta then hopped down to the ground and looked up to Ramsey. Then placing a finger against her lips, she shushed the Tyrannosaur. Etta then went over to a field of tall grass and then pulled back a few long blades. Then gesturing with her staff Etta instructed with a whisper, "Look down there."

Ramsey was a little nervous at first, but she worked up the nerve before walking towards the Etta. She came up next to the Pteranodon and looked to Etta before down a small rise. Then taking a deep breath, Ramsey walked down the small rise. She came to a ledge that overlooked a small pond. Not fully understanding, Ramsey looked down into the water, somewhat expecting to see her mother. But all she saw in the water was her reflection. With a sigh, Ramsey backed up and looked to Etta who had joined her and the Tyrannosaur said, "That's not my mother. That's just my reflection."

"No." Etta said as she placed a comforting hand on Ramsey's shoulder. Then draping her wing over the back of Ramsey's head, she lightly pulled while pointing with her free hand, "You just gotta look a little harder."

Ramsey looked down into the water and gave it a moment. Ripples started to wave out as she kept her eyes on the reflection. Ramsey's squinted her eyes as the image of her own reflection changed into the stoic appearance of her mother while Etta said, "You see. Rexy lives on within you, Ramsey."

Ramsey's eyes widened to this before she heard a voice booming overhead and skies darkened, "Ramsey."

Looking up to the sky, Ramsey asked, "Mother?"

Her eyes grew wide as a large cloud rolled in and in the middle of that cloud a shaped walked through. The shape was that of a Tyrannosaur and it turned into the ghostly apparition of her mother. Rexy's spirit looked down to her daughter and sounded disappointed as she said, "Ramsey, you have forgotten me."

"No!" Ramsey shook her head, believing otherwise. Then she said, "I would never forget you."

The clouds swirled around Rexy as she said, "But have, Ramsey. Since you had forgotten who you are, and so you have forgotten me." Then Rexy advised, "Look within yourself, Ramsey. You are truly more than what you have become." With a stern gaze she said, "You must take your place in the Circle of Life. You must set things right in Sorna."

"How can I go back?!" Ramsey questioned, unsure that she can face her past. She shook her head as she said, "I'm not the Tyrannosaurus I used to be."

"Remember who you are, Ramsey." Rexy told her as her spirit was more like herself and the clouds continued to swirl around her. Then she said with pride, faith and knowing, "You are my daughter and the one true Queen of Sorna."

Ramsey didn't know what to say as she gazed up to her mother while tears welled up in her eyes as Rexy said while starting to vanish, "Remember who you are."

"No! Please!" Ramsey shouted and started to chase after her mother's spirit, "Don't leave me again!"

"Remember." Rexy said while Ramsey continued to run through the fields. Scared to be alone again, Ramsey cried out, "Mother!"

"Remember!" Rexy shouted as her voice faded. Ramsey's running slowed a bit as she said, "Don't leave me, mother."

"Remember." Rexy said one final time before the skies went silent and brightened back up. Ramsey came to a stop on a hill as she gazed up into the clouds and sat down. A gust of wind blew through the grass while Ramsey let her mother's words sink in. Etta came walking up behind the Tyrannosaur and said, "What was that? Ha ha!

"The weather." She said with a sputter while Ramsey glanced to her. Etta then looked to her and asked, "That was something peculiar, don't you think?"

"Yeah." Ramsey nodded. She looked around the skies as she could feel the change and she said, "Looks like the winds are changing."

"Ahh," Etta said while placing a hand to her chin. Ramsey looked to her when said with a nod, "change can be good."

"Yeah," The red Tyrannosaur said with a shake of her head, "but it's not easy."

The wheels turned in her head as she knew what must be done, but still felt uncertain when she said, "I know what I have to do, but going back means that I'll have to face my past." Ramsey then said in shame, "I've been running from it for so long."

Etta just looked to the princess before raising her staff above her head and slamming down hard on Ramsey's head. Ramsey cringed as she backed away, "Ow! Jeez!" She looked to the shaman and questioned, "What was that for?"

"Oh, that doesn't matter." Etta said with a wide grin. Then she pointed out, "It's all in the past."

Ramsey shook her head as she could feel the sore spot, "Yeah, but it still hurts."

Etta came closer and placed a comforting hand on Ramsey's side as she said, "Oh, I know that the past can keep hurting." She then turned it into a lesson by saying, "But there is a way to deal with the pain. You can either run from it." The Pteranodon then prepared another swing and said, "Or you learn from it."

Ramsey moved out of the way of the swing and Etta gave an impressed laugh, "Ah ha!" Then she asked, "You see? So now what are you going to do?"

"First," Ramsey said with a smirk. Etta's face fell as Ramsey then said, "I'm gonna take your stick."

"No, no, no, no! Not the stick!" Etta cried as Ramsey grabbed it in her jaws. Ramsey then threw it a few feet away and smirked as Etta rushed past her to retrieve it. But when she had picked it up and looked back she saw Ramsey running off and questioned, "Hey! Where are you going?!"

"I'm going back!" Ramsey shouted over her shoulder. She headed towards the mountains as she remembered the way back home. Etta waved a wing and shouted after the running Tyrannosaur, "Good! Then get! Get out of here!"

As the red Tyrannosaur shrank in the distance, Etta chuckled before shouting, "Whoo!" Then holding her wings wide she shouts while shooting stars raced across the night sky, "Whoooo!" Ramsey had completely disappeared when Etta held her staff above her head with both hands and gives on final shout, "Whoooo!"

The next morning, everything was quiet in the Great Valley. It was very peaceful even for Blue and Cera. The two friends were asleep in their nest with Cera lying on her back and Blue sleeping on the Triceratops' belly. A slight fog had rolled through the valley, but it didn't seem to affect them as Cera talked in her sleep, "Tree stars! Tree stars!"

A figure moved through the fog and Chomper carefully walked up to the sleeping duo. He looked down to Blue and carefully used his tail to nudge the Raptor, "Hey. Hey, wake up."

When it didn't seem to even stir the little Raptor, Chomper then though of something else. Taking a deep breath, he let out an ear piercing roar that sounded for miles. It did the trick as both Blue and Cera woke up screaming. Blue moved behind Cera as they continued to scream. Seeing that it may have been too much, Chomper shouted to them, "It's okay! Whoa, whoa! It's okay! Calm down!" The screaming died down as he calmly said with a smile, "It's just me, girls."

Cera looked as if she were about to have a heart attack while Blue jumped over her friends head and walked along her belly. Looking Chomper in the eye, the blue streaked Raptor then said, "Don't ever do that again." Placing her hands against her head she commented, "Tyrannosaurs! Oy!"

Though slightly offended, Chomper chose to ignore it. He took a deep breath before asking, "Have either of those girls seen Ramsey?"

"I thought she was with you." Blue said as she looked up to him, now confused. This concerned Chomper as he then said, "She was, but now I can't find her anywhere."

"Where do you think she went?" Cera asked. The sound of laughter caused them to look up into a tree. They saw Etta sitting on a branch and using another to balance herself. Etta had a wide grin as she said, "You ain't gonna find her here!" Then placing a hand to her heart, the Pteranodon then slightly bowed before saying, "The Queen has returned."

"I can't believe it." Chomper said as he looked to the ground. He looked to the duo and excitedly said, "She's gone back home!"

"Gone back home?" Blue asked Cera. The Triceratops just shrugged as she didn't know either. Blue hopped off of her friend as she then asked, "What do you mean?"

They all looked back up to Etta only to find that she was no longer in the tree. An annoyed Blue then questioned, "Hey, what in the world is going on here?" Turning to Chomper and gesturing to where Etta was she asked, "Who's the Pteranodon?!"

"Ramsey went back to challenge Indominus." Chomper explained. That didn't make it any clearer for Blue as she asked, "Who?"

"Indominus." Chomper said as he lowered his head to her, feeling a little annoyed. Getting out of the nest, Cera then asked, "Who's an untamable?"

"No, no, no." Chomper shook his head, "she's her aunt."

"The Pteranodon's her aunt?" Blue asked, still very confused. Chomper then got in her face with a growl, "No!"

Then taking a deep breath he backed up and then explained it properly, "Ramsey has gone back to Sorna to challenge her Aunt Indominus to take her rightful place as Queen."

"Oh." Blue and Cera said as the finally understood. Then turning around, Chomper gestured with his head and said, "Come on, we gotta go help her. She's gonna need our help taking her kingdom back."

"Count me in." Cera said with a determined grin. Blue hopped up on the Triceratops' back and then said, "Me too."

The blue streaked Raptor then said, "Plus, I know where we can get a little more help." But her eyes grew wide as she said, "But let's catch up to Ramsey first!"

All three of them ran off to find their friend.

x

**Author's Note:** This one was fun to write too. I hope you enjoyed the ending. I know I did while writing it. There'll be a few guest appearances in the next chapter and a big reveal in the chapter after that. I'm gonna make the Tyrannosaur Queen as interesting I can. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	4. Chapter 14: Battle for Sorna

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of The Land Before Time, Jurassic World, The Good Dinosaur and The Lion King, only the story. The Land Before Time and Jurassic World belongs to Universal and The Good Dinosaur and The Lion King belongs to Disney. We're almost done with the Tyrannosaur Queen. I promise to make this chapter just as exciting as the others. I apologize for any errors in the story and hopefully I can do better.

x

**Chapter Fourteen: The Battle to be Queen for Sorna**

The sun bore down on Ramsey as she had just crossed through the mountains and was about to cross the desert. She panted after running for so long and looked out to the dry land ahead. She was about to step foot when she heard a voice call out behind her, "Ramsey! Hold on a minute!"

She looked back to see Chomper, Blue and Cera running down a mountain path to her. When they joined her, Ramsey looked to her oldest friend and said, "I have something to say to you."

Chomper listened as she said, "I'm sorry for how out of hand things got last night. I was just upset."

"Even if we get through this," Chomper started with a glare. Ramsey then accepted whatever he had to say. He then smiled as he said, "I'm still with you."

"Huh?" Ramsey asked as she was confused. Chomper came closer and said, "I shouldn't have been so forceful trying to make you come back. I was mostly worried about everyone back home." He looked her in the eye when he said, "I'm sorry too."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." Ramsey said with a smile. She moved to where she could press up against him. She didn't move as she said, "You were actually right about it all."

"Uh, not that this isn't touching…" Blue said from the side. Both Tyrannosaurs glanced to her as she said, "But we need to talk about something."

"Okay, what?" Ramsey asked. Chomper then remembered and said, "Even if we have the entire Tyrannosaur pack on our side, the Raptor Rustlers still out number us."

"So we need to find some help. Is that it?" Ramsey asked. Blue nodded and said, "And I know some old friends of mine who'd like to give those feathered freaks a piece of their minds."

"And I've got a few friends as well who might be able to help." Cera added. Ramsey rhetorically asked, "So what are we waiting for? Let's go find us some help!"

"Yeah!" The other three shouted in unison. Looking down to Blue and Cera she said, "If you wouldn't mind leading the way."

"Of course, your Majesty." Blue said with a bow. The four friends then headed in a different direction.

x

The group had come to a landscape that was rocky. Ramsey, Chomper and Cera watched as Blue looked about the place. When she couldn't find a trace of who she was looking for, Blue lifted her head up and gave out a few calls in Raptor. The other three looked to each other before they heard a responding call. They looked about as three heads popped up and jumped down to their level. They stopped before Blue and the green one asked, "Decided to come back, did ya, Blue?"

"Zip it! And don't be annoying." Blue growled. Looking back to the others she said, "These are my sisters; Echo, Delta and Charlie."

"So who are your new friends?" Echo asked while crossing her arms. Blue then pointed to each of her friends as she said, "Sisters, meet my friend Cera."

"Hello." The Triceratops nodded. Then moving to the only guy in the group, "Chomper."

"Nice to meet all of you." The purple Tyrannosaur said. Blue then said, "And the rightful Queen of Sorna, Ramsey."

All three of Blue's sisters gasped to this. They ran past Blue and came up to Ramsey, each asking questions, "What's it like being a princess? Where have you been? When did you meet our sister?"

Ramsey chuckled before glancing over to Blue. The blue-streaked Raptor just shrugged while saying, "What? They really like royalty."

Then moving between Ramsey and her sisters, Blue looked to the three and said, "We've come to ask if you'll join us in taking Queen Indominus down a peg."

"I thought she was queen?" Delta asked while gesturing to Ramsey. Ramsey then said, "I am the rightful heir to my mother's throne, but I need help in getting it back."

Echo, Delta and Charlie all look to each other and talked amongst themselves. The continued whispering before Echo looks to Blue and asks, "Want to be part of the Squad again?"

Tears welled up in Blue's eyes before she took a deep breath to calm herself. With a smile she nodded. Ramsey looked to Cera and asked, "What's the Squad?"

"Don't look at me." Cera said with a shrug. Blue then turned to Ramsey and said, "The Raptor Squad is in your corner."

"Raptor Squad?" Ramsey asked. Blue nodded and said, "Yeah, we were a covert Squad when Queen Rexy was starting out. But when the Tyrannosaur pack grew in size, she relieved us of duty."

"We sure do miss those days." Delta added. Ramsey smiled and said, "Hopefully when I'm Queen, I could find a place for you."

"Then we're in!" Charlie shouted with enthusiasm while raising her arms. Ramsey gestured with her head before saying, "Come on, we've got one more stop to make before going back to Sorna."

The seven then set out to wherever Cera was now leading them.

x

It wasn't long until they came to a different jungle. Unlike the Great Valley, this one wasn't in a valley, nor was it very big. The seven carefully walked through the trees until they came to an empty clearing. Cera then called out, "Littlefoot! Ducky! Spike! Petrie! Ruby! Where are you?!"

It wasn't long until five shapes came out into the open. The first to emerge was a two shaded brown male Apatosaurus, a lime green female Parasaurolophus, a dark green male Stegosaurus, a smaller, red winged and orange male Pteranodon and a pink female Oviraptor. The five new dinosaurs walked up to the group and the Apatosaurus looked down to Cera and said, "It's good to see you again, Cera."

"And it's nice to see you too, Littlefoot." She returned with a smile. Though the Stegosaur spoke through grunts, the Parasaurolophus translated by saying, "Spike says that he's missed you. And we all have."

"Wait, I don't get it." Ramsey said as she was confused, "I thought that…"

"It was only one time, and I ate something that didn't agree with me!" Cera quickly said. Everyone's eyes grew wide with alarm from her outburst. She took a deep breath before sighing and then saying, "Sorry. It was a really embarrassing moment from me and I had decided to run away instead of facing you."

"We forgive you Cera." Petrie said as he flew over to her. He placed a hand over her shoulder and then said, "We very happy for Cera. You find new friends."

"And we come to ask you for help." Cera said. Littlefoot nodded and asked, "What can we help you with, Cera?"

"My friend needs your help claiming her homeland back." Cera started. She looked back to Ramsey and said, "Ramsey," she beckoned her forward, "come here."

Ramsey walked up next to Cera and looked into the Apatosaur's eyes as Cera then said, "This is Princess Ramsey, daughter to the late Queen Rexy."

"And it is a pleasure to meet you." Littlefoot said with a bow of his head. Ramsey then asked, "I need your help to reclaim my birthright, and I will understand if any of you don't want to risk your lives."

"Of course we'll help you." The Parasaurolophus said as she stood next to Spike. Cera then looked over to her and said, "I don't know, Ducky. Are you sure that you'll be able to fight?"

"I am very sure." Ducky said with a nod. She looked to the Oviraptor and said, "What about you, Ruby? Think you're up for it?"

"I believe that I am up for it that I believe." Ruby said with a confident grin. Littlefoot looked to Ramsey and said, "We're in."

"And I thank you all for what you're doing." Ramsey said with a bow of her head. She then turned and walked to the tree line. The red Tyrannosaur stopped a few feet before looking back and said, "Now let's get back to Sorna." Ramsey looked ahead with a determined face, "We've got wrongs to right."

x

The sun was in the afternoon sky as the larger group of dinosaurs were currently making their way across the large desert back to Sorna. Ramsey led the way as the other dinosaurs followed after her. They ran past many giant sand dunes and created a giant dust cloud behind them. When they were close to the Sorna lands, and neared a mountain pass when Chomper shouted, "Stop!"

Everyone stopped running and looked to the purple Tyrannosaur. Ramsey then asked, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Before you go any further…" Chomper started. He had a sad look on his face as he said, "I need to warn you of how bad things will look."

"Oh." Ramsey said, remembering what Chomper had told her the previous night. He then offered, "Do you want to go first and see for yourself, or do you want someone to accompany you?"

"I think…" She said as she tried to think. Ramsey looked Chomper in the eye and said, "I think maybe I need to see for myself."

"We'll wait here." Chomper promised as he carefully ran his tail along her back. Ramsey gave him a grateful look before turning to walk through the pass by herself. Ramsey carefully walked down the passage and started to wonder what she was gonna see. When she finally came out of the pass, her foot came down on a withered stick and it disintegrated upon contact. Ramsey looked in disbelief and shock as she gazed about. There was no grass on the ground, the other plants had also withered and died and there were many dinosaur skeletons lying about the place. She walked up a small hill and soon found herself staring at the rest of her home. Her shock only grew when she saw even more skeletons thrown about the place, the rivers nearly dry and the Mountain of Kings as barren as the rest of the land. While her heart was filled with sadness, shock and disbelief, her eyes narrowed as she became angry as she knew who was responsible. She gritted her teeth as she growled, "Indominus."

"Ramsey, wait up!" Chomper's voice called from behind. She looked back to see Chomper and the others walking up behind her. Blue and Cera came up behind them while the others came on either side of them. He came up next to her and asked, "It's awful, isn't it?"

"I didn't want to believe you." Ramsey admitted as her heart started breaking again. She leaned into him and he was there to comfort her as Ramsey said, "But it was all true." Ramsey backed away from him as she said, "Everything's gone."

"What made you come back, anyway?" Chomper asked her. Ramsey slightly smiled as she said, "I finally got some sense knocked into me," then she gestured to her head and said, "and I've got quite the bump to prove it."

Ramsey looked to the Mountain of Kings as she stated, "Besides, this is my kingdom. And I've got to fight for it."

"So, we're gonna fight your aunt…" Blue asked as she looked to the ruined Sorna, "For this?"

"Way to be sentimental, Blue?" Charlie commented from behind. Blue just looked to her sister with a glare while Ramsey said, "Yes, Blue." Then with pride she stated, "This is my home. And it wasn't always like this." She looked down while remembering, "It was once really great."

"And it can be again." Chomper said as he lightly nuzzled her. Blue then started to commented, "Oh…" she was about to continue when Echo then said, "Talk about your fixer-upper!"

Delta and Charlie both whacked her upside the head with their tails as Blue then said, "As I was going to say," She looked to Ramsey and said, "Ramsey, if this is important to you, we're with you to the end."

"We all are." Littlefoot added with a confident grin. Ramsey looked to each of them as they nodded. She smiled in appreciation to this before the group all looked towards the Mountain of Kings with determined looks while large dark clouds rolled over the land.

The group had come close to the rock formation, well most of them anyway. It was a little difficult for most of them to stay stealthy, but they were able to sneak to where they could hide behind some rocks while Ramsey, Chomper, Blue and Cera moved behind an overturned tree. The four of them were able to look over the log to see what lay before them. They could see Raptor Rustlers as far as they could see. The blue feathered birds of prey were either chewing on bones, sleeping, laying about or wrestling with one another. Blue scoffed and kept her voice down as she said, "These guys give the rest of us a bad name."

"Well, what did you expect?" Echo whispered from her spot, "They only care for themselves and don't respect anyone outside their own feathered hides."

"Shh!" Ducky shushed from her spot. Blue then looked to Ramsey and asked while keeping it down, "So what's your plan to get past our annoying cousins?"

"Live bait." Ramsey was quick to quietly say. Liking it a first, Blue said, "That's a pretty good..." Then an idea crossed her mind of who it was gonna be. She then placed her hands on her hips as she quietly said with a glare, "Hey!"

"Come on, Blue." Ramsey said, knowing that most of them wouldn't get past all the Rustlers without it, "I need you, Cera and the Raptor Squad to create a diversion."

"We're doing what now?" Cera asked, not liking where this was going. Blue was in complete agreement as she questioned, "What do you want me and my sisters to do you?" She was being sarcastic as she said, "Dress in drag and do the hula?"

Ten minutes later…

"I was only joking." Blue said as she had a deadpanned look. Even the other three Raptors were embarrassed by their outfits as they carefully walked behind a good few of the Raptor Rustlers. The four Raptors were wearing grass skirts around their wastes, a leaf over their chests and a ring of leaves on their heads. Echo looked to her and said, "If we live through this, you are so gonna get it, Blue."

"Again, I was joking." Blue said as they got in position. Cera laid down on a bed of dried leaves while Delta and Charlie used two logs as drums. The Raptor Rustlers looked back to see the Raptor Squad and Cera, somehow with an apple in her mouth. Blue and her sisters turned to the Raptor Rustlers as she shouted, "Luau!"

The four danced while Blue started singing…

**Blue:**_ If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat_

They all pointed to the Triceratops while Blue and Echo leapt onto her back…

**Blue:**_ Eat our buddy Cera here because she's such a treat_

Cera slightly raised her head with a large grin while she held the apple in her mouth. Blue and Echo jumped off of Cera and joined their sisters as Blue then sang…

**Blue:**_ Come on down and dine on the tasty swine_

The Raptor Rustlers started to come closer with their tongues hanging out and hunger on their minds…

**Blue:**_ All you have to do is get in line_

All four of the Raptors looked a little worried as they came ever so closer…

**Blue, Echo, Delta and Charlie:**_ Are ya'll achin'_

"Yep, yep, yep." Cera said as she dropped the apple. Ramsey, Chomper and Cera's friends were able to carefully sneak past the Rustlers as they moved to the five. The four Raptors then pointed to Cera…

**Blue, Echo, Delta and Charlie:**_ For some bacon?_

"Yep, yep, yep." The Triceratops said with a wink and grin…

**Blue, Echo, Delta and Charlie:**_ She's a big three-horn_

"Yep, yep." Cera said, feeling a little irritated by that part…

**Blue, Echo, Delta and Charlie:**_ You all can be a big three-horn too_

**All five:**_ Oi!_

Apparently, Cera had joined in the dancing when they all had noticed how close the Rustlers had come. All five screamed in a panic and ran off down a path. The Raptor Rustlers growled as they gave chase to the Raptor Squad and Cera.

When they had come to a spot where they could remain out of sight but had a clear view of the ledge. Ramsey looked to them and said, "Chomper, Littlefoot, you guys look for my father and rally the rest of the pack." Chomper nodded as they knew their mission. Ramsey's face hardened as she said, "I'll go look for Indominus."

Littlefoot motioned for the others to follow. Chomper looked to Ramsey and said, "I'll make sure that the pack doesn't eat them."

"That would be a good thing." Ramsey said with a half smirk. Chomper then licked her cheek before turning and followed after Littlefoot and the others. The red Tyrannosaur stood there for a moment before she shook her head to clear it and turned the other way.

x

Blue, Cera, Charlie, Delta and Echo continued to run as the Raptor Rustlers continued to chase them. They rounded a corner and stopped to face their foes. When the Rustlers came around the corner, Blue screeched as she leapt into the air and knocked one of them that was screaming over. The other feathered Rustlers looked in surprise before Cera came charging up and knocking four away with her horns. Delta, Charlie and Echo quickly ran up and used their big toe to scratch at their cousins.

Blue and her opponent stopped tumbling to where she sat on top of them and started to use her claws to shred him. The Rustler yelled in pain before Blue let him up and they ran off. The rest of their fight didn't last long as the other Rustlers were soon running off in pain. Cera came up and said, "Man, you can get mean when you want to be."

"Yeah, it seems that I haven't lost my touch." Blue agreed. Then pointing back to the rock formation she said, "Come on, we've still got a job to do."

All five of them high tailed it back to help Ramsey.

x

Elsewhere, Chomper was leading Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie, Spike and Ruby along a path to where he knew the other Tyrannosaurs would be. He came by the new sleeping quarters after Indominus decreed that the main sleeping cave would be for her. Chomper peeked inside to see his mother, father and most of the others sitting around looking miserable. Looking back to the others he said, "Give me a minute."

Littlefoot and the others nodded before Chomper then walked into the cave. When his shadow caused others to look up, his mother happily said, "Chomper!"

She ran up to her son and embraced him as best as she could. Chomper's father walked up to him and said, "It's good to have you back, son."

"It's good to be back." Chomper admitted while his mother backed up. He looked to the others and said, "I did bring help."

This caused some exciting murmurs amongst the pack. Chomper then said, "I have some with me, but you've all got to promise not to attack them."

All heads nodded in agreement. Chomper turned his head to the opening and said, "Come on in, you guys."

Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie, Spike and Ruby all filed into the cave. One of the Tyrannosaurs then said, "This is your help? A few leaf eaters and a couple of small fry."

"We also found the Raptor Squad and managed to talk them into coming back." Chomper added. Another Tyrannosaur then said, "But they haven't had any action in years."

"At least it's something." Chomper's father said in defense of his son. Chomper smiled in appreciation to this before saying, "And I've found someone else who can really help us."

The pack looked to him as he revealed, "I found Princess Ramsey. She's alive."

"But how?" One of the Tyrannosaurs questioned. Chomper shook his head as he said, "I don't know. But I sure am glad that she's here."

"She's here?" The pack asked. Every one in the pack looked to another with smiles to the returned Princess. Chomper looked around to see if one soul was even more pleased, but his face fell when he asked, "Where's Butch?"

"Queen Indominus had called for him a few minutes before you got here." Chomper's mother said. His father then said, "Obviously it's about how bad the hunting has gotten."

"Then we need to hurry." Chomper said as he turned to the cave opening. He glanced back as he continued, "Ramsey and Butch are gonna need our help regaining Sorna."

The pack and Cera's friends all followed him out of the cave as thunder continued to boom and lightning flashed overhead.

x

The sun was starting to set as Ramsey carefully made her way down the path that would take her to the ledge. Thunder boomed overhead as she stayed low and then looked over some rocks. Her eyes widened when she saw Indominus walking to the ledge of the rock formation. Ramsey started to move towards it when Indominus roared, "Butch!"

Ramsey gasped when she peeked from another rock and looked down to the sea of Raptor Rustlers. She could see her father walk through the crowd as they parted to let him through. When some started barking or biting at his heels, Butch turned around and growled in their faces. Though not entirely backing down, they did back off and Butch turned back towards Indominus. He climbed up the stone steps towards his Queen as another drum of thunder boomed. Ramsey looked to her father with guilt as he continued to climb. When he reached where she waited, Butch then addressed her with his eyes closed, "Yes, Indominus."

"Where are your hunting parties?" Indominus questions as she starts to pace in front of him. Then she accused with a growl, "They're not doing their job."

"Indominus, there is no food." Butch said while not opening his eyes. Then he tells her, "All of the herds have moved on. And the other kingdoms aren't willing to share."

"No!" Indominus said with a shake of her head, "You're just not looking hard enough." Then she brought up another subject, "And speaking of looking hard enough, you haven't found signs of Chomper's whereabouts."

"He told us that he would try somewhere else to hunt. He didn't know how long he would be gone." Butch said, covering for the purple Tyrannosaur. Then putting their conversation back on track, "And as for the subject of finding food, it's over." He opened his eyes as he stated, "There is truly nothing left in Sorna." Then he suggested, "We have only one choice left. We must leave the Mountain of Kings and look elsewhere."

"We're not going anywhere." Indominus snarled as she turned to him. Butch became angry as he said, "Then you have sentenced us all to death."

"Then so be it." Indominus said while getting up in his face, shocking him. She walked around him as Butch was disgusted as he argued, "You can't do that. What about your subjects? What about your people?"

"I am the Queen. I do whatever I wish. My word is law and we are staying in Sorna. We are staying here at the Mountain of Kings!" Indominus said while assuming a regal pose with her eyes shut. Now truly angry, Butch then said, "If you were half the queen as Rexy once was…"

Indominus' eyes snapped open and she turned to Butch while slapping his face and snarled, "I am ten times the queen Rexy was!"

Butch stumbled back a little before looking at Indominus with a growl. He was about to charge when she gave small yet loud grunts. This confused Butch, but he didn't have time to mull about it when half-a-dozen Raptor Rustlers appeared around him. Two quickly jumped at him, but he quickly spun around and used his tail to knock them back. Another one was able to jump on his head and pull on his brows as a distraction. Butch roared as he tried to shake the feathered Raptor off, but it left him open to an attack from Indominus. She charged forward and headbutted him really hard in the chest before using her head against his. The Raptor Rustler jumped off as Butch was sent tumbling along the ground. The former king stopped on his side and didn't move Ramsey stood on top of a rock and let loose a small roar of anger.

Indominus looked up to her in shock and thought that it was Rexy. Ramsey quickly ran down the path towards them. Indominus sounded fearful as she backed away from Butch while Ramsey ran to her father and the White Tyrannosaur said, "Rexy? No, you're dead."

Ramsey ignored her and walked up to her father. Leaning her head down, she lightly nudged his head to see if he would stir. Butch slowly opened his eyes with a groan and looked up to Ramsey and thought the same as Indominus as he said, "Rexy?"

"No." Ramsey said with a shake of her head. Then she revealed, "It's me, Poppa."

"Ramsey?" Butch said as he looked at her better and a smile formed on his face as he said, "You're alive." But he became confused as he asked with a small shake of his head, "How is it possible?"

"It doesn't matter." Ramsey shook her head. She leaned down and nuzzled her father while saying, "I'm home."

Butch smiled as he returned it. Indominus got a good luck at her and then recognized her, "Ramsey?" She put on a fake smile as she said, "Ramsey! I'm a little surprised to see you…" Her smile faded as she looked up to three Raptor Rustlers as she growled, "Alive."

Bubbha, Lurleane, and Earl all gulped loudly on a ledge before backing up into the shadows. Thunder boomed overhead as Ramsey walked away from her father and Butch watched her march over while she growled to Indominus, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't apart."

"Oh, Ramsey," Indominus said as she backed away from the advancing Tyrannosaur, "you need to understand." She looked about for assistance until she backed into a wall while saying, "The pressures of ruling a kingdom like Sorna…"

"Are no longer yours." Ramsey told her. Then she said, "I have come to reclaim my mother's throne. I ask that you step down, Indominus."

"Oh, well, I would, naturally. However, " Indominus said with a chuckle. But then her amusement fell and she pointed up with one claw while saying, "there is one little problem. You see all of them."

Ramsey looked up just as a flash of lightning revealed a large hoard of Raptor Rustlers standing on a few ledges above them. They growled as they looked down on her with wicked grins. Ramsey looked back to Indominus with a glare as she said, "They believe I AM Queen."

"Well, we don't." Chomper said from behind Ramsey. Her and Indominus looked back to see Chomper, Cera's friends and the Tyrannosaur pack all gathering behind Ramsey. Petrie and Ducky helped two other Tyrannosaurs help Butch to his feet. Chomper remained strong as he said, "Ramsey's the rightful Queen."

"The choice is yours, Indominus." Ramsey said as she moved in front of the White Tyrannosaur. She then issued her challenge, "You can either step down or fight."

"Oh…" Indominus said as she know had one last card to play. She moved around her niece as she said, "Must this all end in violence, Ramsey? I would hate to be responsible for the death of a family member." She moved over to the back while glancing back and asked, "Wouldn't you agree, Ramsey?"

"That won't work, Indominus." Ramsey shook her head, knowing that Indominus was trying to bring out her guilt while firmly stating, "I've put it behind me."

"Oh, but what about your faithful subjects?" Indominus asked as she walked right up to the pack. She stopped in front of Butch and Chomper as he asks in confusion, "Ramsey, what is she talking about?"

"Ah," Indominus said as she had come back to Ramsey and was circling the red Tyrannosaur. Now having an advantage, Indominus then said, "so you haven't told them your little secret.

"Well, Ramsey," Indominus said as Ramsey slightly looked down in guilt. With a smirk Indominus walked back towards the back as the horde of Raptor Rustlers watched. The white Tyrannosaur looked back and said, "now is your chance to tell them."

Indominus then stopped as she then said aloud, "Tell everyone who here is responsible for Rexy's death."

This caused Butch, Chomper, the pack and Cera's friends to look to Ramsey with new found shock. Ramsey remained stoic for a moment before taking a deep breath and stepping forward while saying, "I am."

Silent gasps went through all of Ramsey's support. But none were more shocked than Butch and Chomper. Butch walked up to his daughter while Chomper stayed where he was as he finally realized why Ramsey stayed away. Butch came in front of her daughter and said with a broken heart, "It ain't true." He took a step forward and she backed up when he asked, "Tell me it ain't true."

Ramsey looked her father in the eye before shamefully hanging her head in guilt and said, "It is. It is true."

"You see?" Indominus questions to everyone, making Ramsey look to the white Tyrannosaur, "She has admitted it!" Thunder boomed overhead when the white Tyrannosaur glared at Ramsey as she growled, "Murderer!"

"No!" Ramsey shook her head as Indominus walked back over to her. Butch stepped back to the others as they all watched the interrogation. Then Ramsey tried to defend herself, "It was an accident. I promise!"

"If it weren't for you, Rexy would still be alive." Indominus angrily said as she circled Ramsey. Then she accused, "It's your fault that she's dead!" Then she questioned, "Do you deny it?"

"No." Ramsey said, taking responsibility for what had happened. Indominus then growled, "Then YOU are GUILTY!"

"No," A wide eyed Ramsey said, "I'm not a murderer!"

Another boom of thunder and a flash of lightning and Indominus was causing Ramsey to walk backwards along the edge of the Mountain of Kings. The pack and Ramsey's friends could only watch as the Raptor Rustlers stood behind the white Tyrannosaur as she said, "Oh, Ramsey, you're in trouble again," They were nearing the edge as Indominus continued to play it like it was Ramsey's fault, "but this time, Momma Rexy isn't here to save you," Indominus then got in Ramsey's face as she said, "And now… EVERYONE… knows… WHY!" On the last word, she jerked her head so close to Ramsey that the red Tyrannosaur to slip off the edge with a gasp, but she was able to use her arms as best as she could to hang on to the rocky surface. Chomper then cried out in fear, "Ramsey!"

Lightning struck some dried brush underneath the ledge and set it ablaze. Everything took on a red hue as the flames continued to burn. While fighting to hold on, Ramsey looked up to Indominus while the white Tyrannosaur then said, "Now this is looking familiar." She laid down on her belly as she pretended to think, "Where exactly have I seen this before?" Ramsey slipped as Indominus placed a claw next to her muzzle, "Hmm."

Ramsey slipped again and then glanced up to her aunt as Indominus continued to think. Then she had a look of surprise as she looked down to Ramsey, "Oh, yes. I remember." Her gaze hardened while she had a slight smile, "This is just the way your mother looked before she died."

Ramsey gasped as she slipped a little more and her back talons fell from the rock, but Indominus then lunged forward and sank her claws into the top of Ramsey's snout. Ramsey roared and winced in pain from the action. She looked up to Indominus as the older Tyrannosaur leaned her head a little closer and said, "And here's my little secret." Indominus looked into her niece's widening eyes as she whispered, "I killed Rexy."

Ramsey then thought back to that day when she had lost her mother. Anger began to well over the fact that she had lost Rexy, the fact that Indominus had let her believe that it was all her fault and that she had been caring guilt that wasn't real. She looked back on that day when Rexy fell into the gorge and then screamed with her past self, "No!"

Then planting her feet against the rock, Ramsey lunged forward and buried her teeth in Indominus' lower lip. The white Tyrannosaur roared from her own pain. Ramsey held on tight as Indominus backed up and pulled her back onto the ledge. When Ramsey was fully standing, she released Indominus before quickly rushing forward and using her head to knock the older dinosaur onto her back. Indominus gritted her back when she crashed onto the ground. She was about to get back up when Ramsey planted her foot against Indominus' chest and growled, "Murderer!"

The Tyrannosaur pack and their friends looked in shock while the Raptor Rustlers glared. Feeling afraid, Indominus said, "No, Ramsey, please."

"Tell them the truth." Ramsey growled with narrowed eyes. Indominus chuckled and said, "Truth?" She made it sound like she had the higher ground by saying, "But the truth is in the eye of the beho-" She was cut off when Ramsey quickly moved her foot to Indominus' throat and applied pressure against it. Indominus gagged before saying, "All right." Ramsey applied a little more pressure and Indominus gagged again before glaring up at her and said, "All right." Then she narrowed her eyes while saying, "I did it."

"So they can all hear you." Ramsey ordered. Indominus started off slow, "I killed," she leaned up as she then roared, "Rexy!"

"Everyone, attack!" Chomper said to those who supported Ramsey. They all charged forward as the Raptor Rustlers rushed at Ramsey. Indominus smiled as they leapt at her and their combined weight was enough to knock Ramsey onto her back. The feathered Raptors continued converge on the downed Princess while roared in pain from the bites and slashes from them. But Ramsey soon had back up as Chomper bit one's tail before throwing them off the side of the ledge. While most of the Rustlers were trying to take a piece of Ramsey while she fought back, her friends came to her rescue when her father used his head to knock a few away and Chomper stomped down on another. The Raptor yelped in pain before Chomper moved onto the next one.

As the Tyrannosaurs were taking care of the Rustlers much closer to Ramsey, Littlefoot and his friends were taking care of the ones more on the outside. Littlefoot used his long tail like whip to knock some of the Raptor Rustlers back. Petrie flew in and grabbed some before taking off again and dropping them onto their own comrades. Spike was able to catch some with the spikes on his tail and tossed them over to Ducky and Ruby as they used high kicks against them. It wasn't long until Blue, Cera, and the Raptor Squad charged forward. As the three Raptors jumped and tackled into the enemy Raptors, Blue and Cera shouted as they charged toward the battle, "Hee-yah!"

Cera plowed through the Raptor Rustlers and sent a few flying as she made her way through. Blue rode on her back with her claws stretched out. The claws were able leave scratches as Blue shouted, "Excuse us. Pardon us. Comin' through. Whoo!"

Cera used her horns to throw a Rustler away before Blue jumped off and the Triceratops' donkey kicked one that came up behind her. The two looked around while grunting the battlefield before running off to contribute to their side. Ramsey chased after a trio of Rustlers when one pounced on her from behind and bit her side. Ramsey quickly turned her head and bit into its side in retaliation before throwing the yelping feathered dinosaur to the side. Another one tried to jump up and bite her in the face, but Ramsey used her head to knock them away. As she defended herself from a few others, one Raptor Rustler was sneaking up from behind on a ledge. When Ramsey wasn't looking, the Raptor pounced on her. Ramsey roared in pain as the Rustler reached around and bit at her neck. But luckily for her, a staff whacked the Raptor Rustler on the head. Ramsey looked up to see Etta standing on the ledge as the Pteranodon raised her staff high over her head and gave a wild screech.

Jumping down from the ledge, the yellow Pteranodon lands amongst five Raptor Rustlers and stood with a serious look while holding her staff in a fighters stance. The Raptor Rustlers came at her one by one. A Rustler came at her from behind, but Etta jumped up with a back flip while striking it in the back of the head. The Raptor Rustler fell on its face and slid forward. Then she made Kung Fu noises while she whacked one while back kicking another. Then she did a spin kick to a Rustler while another one tried to come in from the side. But Etta took her staff in both hands before using the broad side to jab the Raptor Rustlers in the throat. It fell before another Raptor rushed at her. The shaman Pteranodon uses the back end of her staff for another throat jab to another Rustler. Etta relaxed her guard when it appeared that there were no more enemies. But somehow knowing, Etta struck a Raptor Rustler square in the face with her hand clenched when it tried to come up behind her.

Chomper was currently dealing with five Raptor Rustlers all over his body. He was able to grab onto one by the tail before swinging them away. He growled in pain when one bit at the back of his head. His father quickly came in and carefully used his tail to knock the Rustler off of his son. The Raptor whined as it flew through the air. His father then grabbed one off of Chomper's back, but before he could do anything with them, the others jumped off of Chomper and onto the older Tyrannosaur. Chomper looked in worry as they started to bite his father. But an angry roar from the side all caused them to look to see Chomper's mother running up and grabbing all three into her jaws. The squealed in a panic before she turned and chucked them away. She looked to her two favorite boys and asked, "Are you both okay?"

Chomper and his father only nodded to confirm it. She huffed and said, "Good." Then turning back to the fight she then said, "Now don't dawdle! We have a lot more to deal with."

The group standing behind Ramsey continued to drive away lots of Raptor Rustlers. Those that weren't courageous enough to stay and fight whimpered as they fled with their tails between their legs. When they had driven most of the enemy from the ledge, Ramsey turned and ran off to look for Indominus.

Blue kicked a Raptor Rustler away before shouting at the top of her lungs, "I'm so sick of you feather heads! Bring me the leaders so we can settle this!"

She got her wish as Bubbha, Lurleane and Earl appeared in front of her. Bubbha then said with a smirk, "You rang?"

A wide eyed Blue just stared at them before shouting, "Bet you can't catch me, you buck tooth losers!"

All three of them growled in response to this. Blue quickly turned and ran while the three gave chase. The blue streaked Raptor then ran into a cave with at least Bubbha and Lurleane right behind her. She jumped out of the way when Lurleane tried to snap at her with her jaws. When she reached the other end of the cave, Guido, who had been put in a ribcage to prevent him from causing trouble, looked to see Blue running up. Thinking that she was with the Rustlers he shouted, "Oh, please don't hurt me!"

"Relax!" Blue said as she came sliding to a stop while spinning around. Then raising her foot, she kicked through the bones while Guido shielded himself with his wings. Her foot broke through and she shouted down to Guido, "Hurry up and get out of there!"

Guido didn't need to be told twice and climbed out and hopped onto her back. They were about to go back out when Bubbha and Lurleane appeared at the entrance. They licked their lips as Blue prepared to fight. The two came closer when a voice shouted from behind, "Leave them alone!"

They all looked to the cave entrance to see Cera standing there while glaring at Bubbha and Lurleane. Lurleane then asked, "Hey, who's the Triceratops?"

"Are you talking to me?" Cera questions with a serious expression, slightly offended by what she said.

"Uh oh. She called her a Triceratops?" Blue warned Bubbha. He just gave her a sideways glance.

"Are you talking to me?" Cera asked again, raising her voice a little. Even Guido was starting to get a little worried about how this was going.

"Shouldn't have done that." Blue says with a shake of her head while quietly moving her and Guido out of the way.

"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?" Cera shouts really loud, her voice echoing through the cave.

"And now they're so in for it!" Blue said with a roll of her eyes.

"They CALL me, MISSES TRICEATOPS!" Cera shouted to inform them. Then she threw her head back and shouted at the top of her lungs, "AAAHHH!"

Both Bubbha and Lurleane's faces fell as she charged straight at them. Deciding to not let her friend fight alone, Blue looked to Guido and said, "Get somewhere safe." She then moved a hand up her arm like she was rolling up her sleeve as she said, "I've got some butt whooping to do."

Guido jumped off her back and the Velociraptor screeched as she charged in from the side. Cera knocked Lurleane away with her head while Blue jumped high in the air. Bubbha cried out in fear as she landed on him and knocked him onto his back while burying her teeth into his shoulder. Lurleane tried to attack Cera, but the Triceratops moved quickly around her and wrapped her forelegs around the Raptor to put her in a choke hold. Blue released Bubbha from her grip before jumping back and grabbed his tail with her hands. Using all the strength that she had in her, Blue was able to throw Bubbha towards the middle of the cave. Cera let loose a gasping Lurleane and poking her butt with her horns. Lurleane yelped in pain while jumping forward. She crashed right into Bubbha and the two fell on the floor. Blue moved next to Cera and then questioned with a smirk, "Had enough feathered losers?"

"Cause there's a lot more where that came from." Cera promised. Bubbha then stood up and said, "We can take whatever you two fools can throw at us."

Blue and Cera looked to each other before smirks grew on their faces. Then with their own battle cries they rushed at Bubbha and Lurleane.

From outside, Earl could hear the commotion from inside the cave. Bones and rocks flew out as the sounds of crashing and smacking could be heard from inside. Back inside, Guido then decided to give them a piece of his mind too. Flapping up into the air, he flew over to Bubbha and grasped some of the feathers on the Rustler's head. Then yanking them out he shouted, "Take that, you stupid…"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Bubbha cried in pain while his feathers ripped out and Cera forced him on his belly before bending a leg the wrong way. Guido almost got bitten by Lurleane when Blue intercepted her by biting into the feathered dinosaur's flank. When she released the squealing dinosaur, Blue socked her in the face repeatedly while shouting, "Take that and that!"

The three then let Bubbha and Lurleane get up and run out of the cave. Bubbha crashed into Earl before Lurleane made the tangle worse. The three Raptor Rustlers whimpered while struggling to get out before untangling themselves and running off. Blue and Guido came running out cheering while Cera shouted, "Run, you yellow-belly!"

All three of them started cheering to this victory.

One of the Tyrannosaurs grabbed and threw a Rustler away and was tackled into by two more while Ramsey ran up a ledge. She looked down and was about to help them out when Littlefoot's tail wrapped around the two Rustlers and threw them into a rock wall. Ramsey then began look around for Indominus again. When she turned her head down the path at just the right moment, a flash of lightning and a thunderclap reveals Indominus knocking over another Tyrannosaur. She looked back to see if she had been caught and gasped when Ramsey had caught sight of her. Ramsey roared in anger as she chased after Indominus. Indominus ran as quickly and carefully as she could up the path with Ramsey right behind her. The fire had stretched to the highest point of the Mountain of Kings as they continued running. When Indominus came to a flat section of the Mountain of Kings, she jumped over a crevice as the flames grew higher. She looked back as she ran and almost didn't stop in time when she came to the edge. The white Tyrannosaur slid to a stop and watched as stones fell down the side. Indominus looked back just as Ramsey leapt through the flames and landed on the other side with no injuries. The red Tyrannosaur stood at her full height and marched towards her aunt while glaring and angrily growled, "Murderer."

"Ramsey. I beg mercy from you." Indominus said as she was afraid what Ramsey was planning. The flames still burned as Ramsey continued to walk up to her and said, "You don't deserve to live."

"But I am family, Ramsey." Indominus said, using her ties to the angry Tyrannosaur. Ramsey then growled, "And yet you killed your sister. And let me take the blame for it."

Indominus sighed before saying, "And I am ashamed for what I did, Ramsey." Ramsey stopped her advance but continued to glare while her aunt said, "But you don't know what it's like to be ridiculed for you differences." Indominus then said, "All my life I had been made fun of, been made to feel as if I should be ashamed of my very existence. And it was all because of how different I was."

She looked into the burning night as she said, "I admit that going about the way I did wasn't the best of choices." Indominus looked to Ramsey and said, "But I thought that if I were Queen, then I could make a difference."

"That may be so, Indominus…" Ramsey said as she slightly understood. But then her heart hurt as she said, "But what you've done is completely unforgivable."

"But it's not entirely my fault." Indominus pleaded. Then she put the blame on, "It's the Raptor Rustlers who are the true enemy." While she had said that, Bubbha, Lurleane and Earl were all behind the wall of flames. Having been betrayed, they growled while backing off as she said, "It was their fault. It was their idea."

"It doesn't change the fact that you were the one who did it. The one who took my mother from me." Ramsey said as she came closer to Indominus. The white Tyrannosaur lowered herself onto her belly as Ramsey got in her face and said, "And only you know what lies and truths you actually told me."

"What are you going to do, Ramsey?" Indominus asked. She sounded truly afraid as she asked, "You wouldn't kill me, would you?"

Ramsey took a deep breath before deciding not to stoop to Indominus' level. She glared while saying, "No, Indominus. I won't be like you."

"Oh, Ramsey, I thank you." Indominus said with a slight smile, feeling quite relieved. She nodded as she said, "I am truly grateful to your merciful decision." She stood up on her feet and asked, "How may I make it up to you? What can I do to prove my love and my loyalty." She swiped her paw as she said, "Tell me. I want to know."

"Run." Ramsey said while narrowing her eyes, taking a more merciful route. Indominus' face fell as she remembered saying the same thing long ago. Ramsey then said, "Go find somewhere else where you won't be trouble. Run away and perhaps one day you can come back."

Though knowing that it was her niece's way of being merciful, something in Indominus snapped and it made her upset. But she still nodded, "Yes." Carefully moving around Ramsey while saying, "Of course."

Ramsey turned her head while glaring at her aunt. Indominus walked a few feet and looked down at a pile of ashes as she said, "As you wish…" Her face twisted into a scowl as she snarled, "Your Majesty!"

Then with a quick swipe of her hand, the ashes were sent flying straight at Ramsey. She cried out in pain as the ashes burned against her scales. Some landed near her eyes and she quickly tried to shake them off her snout. But it gave Indominus an advantage that she took. The white Tyrannosaur charged right at Ramsey and used her head to knock her on her side. Ramsey grunted as she landed on her side and Indominus quickly came up and tried to attack. But Ramsey lashed out with a foot, hit her aunt's leg and caused Indominus to trip. The white Tyrannosaur ended up falling and tumbling over Ramsey. The red Tyrannosaur yelped in pain as Indominus rolled onto the other side. The two pushed themselves off the ground and Indominus once again attacked by wrapping her arms around Ramsey's neck. Then growling as she bit down on the back of Ramsey's neck, Indominus also sank her claws into Ramsey's scales. Blood ran down her neck as Ramsey growled in pain before trying to shake the older Tyrannosaur off. Indominus tried to maintain her grip as they stood at their full height. Ramsey then tried to roll onto her side to dislodge Indominus. When they hit the ground, Indominus lost her grip on Ramsey and the red Tyrannosaur was able kick her aunt in the belly before slipping from the white's grip. But when they both stood up, Indominus then grabbed onto Ramsey again before twisting to throw Ramsey onto the ground. Ramsey tried to keep her footing, but Indominus lunged with her teeth and caused Ramsey to fall onto her back with Indominus on top. Ramsey hit the ground with her head slightly over the edge and Indominus' teeth buried in her left shoulder. Keeping Ramsey pinned underneath her, Indominus reared her head back before biting down on her exposed neck. Ramsey brought her feet up to kick Indominus in the stomach twice. It caused the white's grip on her to loosen and Ramsey quickly twisted to where she could kick Indominus in the face. The blow knocked Indominus to the ground a few feet away from Ramsey. The red Tyrannosaur roared as she stood up again and faced Indominus when she stood up on her own feet as well. Ramsey then roared her challenge and Indominus roared back. The two rushed forward and slammed their bodies together while they tried to bite at the other's necks. Ramsey was able grab hold of Indominus' neck and used her strength to pull Indominus around. Indominus responded by raking her claws along Ramsey's side, but Ramsey didn't let go of her grip. Indominus then lunged forward and knocked Ramsey off her feet, finally causing her to let go. Ramsey then used both feet to kick Indominus square in the face. Indominus roared in pain but Ramsey quickly got up and lunged to bite Indominus in the flank. The white Tyrannosaur roared in pain before turning her head and biting Ramsey in her flank. Ramsey let go as she roared from the fires of pain coursing through her body. Indominus then took the opportunity to let go, put her head underneath Ramsey's belly and place her over her shoulders. Ramsey looked in shock as Indominus then deliberately tried to rise up and fall on her back. But Ramsey buried her four hand claws into Indominus' side, causing her to screech in pain and make Ramsey fall onto her side. Kicking the white Tyrannosaur in the face again, Ramsey got up and moved to the other side of the cliff. Taking a quick glance down where Indominus bit her, she could see that blood flowed from the wound. She also felt her neck wounds stinging. Indominus licked her mouth and found a few teeth missing from her gums. She too could feel the stinging from her bleeding wounds. She growled in anger while looking over to Ramsey. Both Tyrannosaurs looked to each other with a glare before roaring at the other. Ramsey and Indominus charged for each other and lowered their heads. Time then seemed to slow down as they came together with an epic crack of their skulls. Indominus landed a blow when she scratched Ramsey with her long black claws. Ramsey roared in pain while the two backed up before Ramsey turned a full circle and slapped her tail against Indominus' face. The white Tyrannosaur growled in pain before looking at Ramsey and swatting her with her hand. Ramsey growled in pain as the blow drew a little blood. Time sped up again as Indominus then turned a full circle and smacked Ramsey with her tail. The blow sent Ramsey flying through the wall of fire and onto her back. She looked up with a gasp as Indominus leapt through the fire with a snarl on her face. Ramsey glared as she readied herself. And just when Indominus came down on her, Ramsey planted both feet against Indominus' belly and kicked up, used the older Tyrannosaur's momentum against her and sent her flying over the edge. Indominus roughly tumbled down the slope before landing hard at the bottom. Ramsey rolled onto her belly and looked down to see if her aunt had survived the fall. When it didn't look as if Indominus was going to get up, Ramsey turned away from the edge and gave a roar of victory.

Back where she landed, Indominus started to stir and pushed herself off the ground. Her eyes slowly opened and the first thing she was Bubbha, Lurleane and Earl appearing from the fire. All three had grim frowns on their faces, though the white Tyrannosaur didn't notice. Moving to where she was stood up, Indominus breathed a sigh of relief and smiled as she said, "Ah, my friends!"

"Fri-he-hends?" Bubbha laughed. He looked to Lurleane and he thought back, "I thought she done said we were the enemy."

"Yeah." Lurleane nodded. Indominus' face turned to horror to this as Lurleane said, "That's what I remember hearing."

Both Bubbha and Lurleane looked to the third of their party and asked, "Earl?"

The mental Raptor Rustler started to laugh maniacally and licked his lips while the other surviving Raptor Rustlers emerged from the flames. The Rustlers started to laugh as they had found their next meal. Indominus then said, "No. Let me explain." She looked to them and tried to say, "No, you don't understand!"

But her pleas fell on deaf ears as they came closer with hungry looks in their eyes. She backed into a corner while saying, "No, I didn't mean…"

The Raptor Rustlers didn't stop coming closer as they growled and Indominus then narrowed her eyes before saying, "If I'm going down, then I'll at least take a few with me."

Before the fight of her life began, Indominus looked up to the sky and said, "See you soon, Sister."

Bubbha then lunged at Indominus, but she caught his foot in her mouth before turning to smack him into the rock wall behind her. He screeched in pain before yelling in fear when she threw him at his comrades. He knocked into several others while Lurleane and Earl jumped. Indominus caught Lurleane in her mouth and bit down, ending her life while Earl landed on her side. Indominus roared in pain when he bit into her and dropped the lifeless Lurleane on the ground. Indominus was able to grab Earl before placing his head in her mouth. She pulled and ripped him in half while the other Raptor Rustlers leapt onto her sides and back. She roared in great pain as they bit and scratched her body. Bubbha came running with a screech of his own when Indominus grabbed him with both hands and started squeezing. He gasped for breath and looked in shock as she kept him in one hand and then bashed his face against the rock. The dazed Bubbha was then dropped before Indominus ended him by crushing him underfoot. She continued to try and fight off the others as they continued to swarm her. It wasn't long until she succumbed to her wounds and fell onto her side, crushing the life out of what foolish Raptor Rustler that decided to stay there.

While they were covering most of her dying body, Indominus glanced up to the sky one more time before her left eye closed forever, ending her reign for good.

x

**Author's Note:** Man, that was a long chapter to write. And if you were wondering, I gave Indominus a little more of a reason to talk about before her fight with Ramsey. And on a personal note, I just got to say that I think that the Indominus Rex is one of the coolest dinosaurs from Jurassic World. And that's why I gave her more of a fight to the end for her. And to be honest, I like the actual hyenas over Scar in the actual movie, mostly because I can feel for them. They were being used by a jerk lion who didn't appreciate what he had and didn't try to make it better for them when Mufasa ruled. But enough of that, we've got one more chapter to go and then the End Credits. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	5. Chapter 15: The Queen and the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of The Land Before Time, Jurassic World, The Good Dinosaur and The Lion King, only the story. The Land Before Time and Jurassic World belongs to Universal and The Good Dinosaur and The Lion King belongs to Disney. We're almost done with the Tyrannosaur Queen. I promise to make this chapter just as exciting as the others. There's gonna be a major twist in this chapter before it's done. I apologize for any errors in the story and hopefully I can do better.

x

**Chapter Fifteen: The New Queen of Sorna**

The fire continued to rage over the Mountain of Kings and smoke drifted from the rock formation. Another boom of thunder and the dark clouds above let loose a heavy rain that quenched the fires. Soon all of the flames died out, the smoke was soon gone and replaced by a slight fog of steam. Smoldering embers slowly died as the battle for Sorna and its queen ended. The Raptor Rustlers soon fled into the night and the pack and their friends took deep breaths from the fighting. Cera, Blue and the Raptor Squad emerged from the fog and looked about for their friend. The Tyrannosaur pack all looked over their own and their friends for any serious wounds. Ramsey gritted her teeth from the pain as the rain touched her wounds. The pouring rain felt good to Ramsey as it washed the blood from her wounds away while she walked down the path. She soon came down the path and walked by Guido as the Archaeopteryx sat on a rock. He bowed to her in respect as she continued towards the pack. Ramsey walked up to a few of her packmates where they came close and lightly pressed their bodies against hers. Ramsey smiled to her packmates before looking to find her father standing a few feet away.

Ramsey walked up to Butch and pressed up into him as a form of embracing. He then wrapped his head over her shoulder while a tear rolled down his cheek. They backed up and she said, "I'm sorry that I ran away."

"It doesn't matter, darlin'." Butch said with a shake of his head. He embraced her again as he said, "What does is that you're home." When he backed up again he carefully placed a hand under her chin and said with a proud smile, "And your mother would be very proud."

Ramsey smiled in appreciation to this before pressing her forehead against his. Butch smiled as he nuzzled his daughter. They looked behind Ramsey to see Chomper standing there with a smile on his face. Ramsey walked away from her father and up to her oldest friend. The two then pressed their heads together before moving to where they could rub their necks. Chomper looked to see Butch smiling at the two. But then he made the I'm-watching-you motions with a hand to him. Chomper nervously smiled before the sound of rattling drew their attention. Ramsey, the Tyrannosaur pack and their friends all looked up to see Etta standing next to the ledge of the Mountain of Kings and gestured to it with her staff. Ramsey looked to Chomper and her father before turning to the path. As she was about to walk up the stone path, Blue and Cera came up to her and bowed in respect. But Ramsey then moved between them and grabbed Blue before turning and wrapping her other hand around Cera's neck to hug them both. Ramsey was truly grateful as she said, "I couldn't have done this without you guys." She put Blue down and then turned while backing up. When she had moved a good enough distance, Ramsey bowed her head and said, "I really do appreciate you both."

"Aw, what are friends for?" Cera rhetorically asked. Blue then said, "We were happy to help." Then moving closer she nudged Ramsey's leg and said, "Now go and be the best Queen you can be."

Ramsey smiled to this before walking up the stone path. When she met Etta at the base, the Pteranodon bowed in respect to her new Queen. But Ramsey smiled as she wrapped her head over Etta's shoulder. Though surprised, Etta returned it by draping her wings over Ramsey's shoulders. When they parted, Etta placed both her hands on Ramsey's shoulders and said, "It is time."

Ramsey then turned from the shaman Pteranodon and started the climb up the ledge. Butch, Chomper, Blue, Cera and the others all watched with pride, happiness and awe as Ramsey continued to climb up the ledge. Many thoughts raced in Ramsey's mind as she continued climbing. The rain continued to pour and the water washed away all of Indominus' doings. When she made it the end, Ramsey looked up into the sky and spotted a hole in the rain clouds. She could see the stars as her mother's words rang in her heart, "_Remember._"

Ramsey smiled as she then accepted who she was. She was the daughter of Rexy and Butch, liberator of Sorna, but most importantly; she was the rightful Queen of Sorna. Then taking a deep breath, Ramsey let loose a loud, proud and majestic roar that rang over the land. The Tyrannosaur pack, Cera and her friends and the Raptor Squad all joined in with either roars or screeches. Ramsey then gave one final roar.

x

A few days had passed since the battle and Ramsey had offered all of Blue and Cera's friends a place to stay to heal from their wounds. The sun was just starting to rise over the land. No one had declined the offer for some relaxation for some down time. And while everyone else was resting within the caves of the Mountain of Kings, Ramsey was currently lying on her belly at the top of the rock formation. She gazed out into Sorna as she had a lot on her mind. Etta had patched up her wounds and told her to take it easy, and taking it easy for the past few days Ramsey did. Leaves covered her body as much as they could, but it would take time for them to heal. They still stung but didn't hurt as much anymore. As the sun rose higher from the horizon, Ramsey took in a deep breath while taking in the beautiful sight. A voice said from behind, "Mind if we join you?"

Ramsey looked back to see Butch and Chomper standing there. They both were covered in leaves to keep their wounds from bleeding more. She nodded and they moved on both sides of her before lying down as well. The three continued to watch the sunrise together and Chomper didn't take his eyes off the sunrise as he asked her, "How does it feel to be back?"

"It's nice." Ramsey said with a smile. Butch then laid his hand over hers and said, "I'm sorry you had to go through things like that, Ramsey." He shook his head before saying, "I wish I had been there for both you and your mother."

"I know, Daddy." Ramsey said as she leaned her head against his. Then she said, "But sometimes we gotta stop looking back on what we couldn't do and look ahead to what we can."

Butch moved his head away and then asked, "When did you get so wise, little lady?"

"Eh, mostly from over the years or something like that." Ramsey shrugged. All three Tyrannosaurs started to laugh from this. Chomper then said, "So how are we gonna convince everyone to come back."

"We'll be patient with them and give them time to come back on their own." Ramsey said. She sounded determined as she said, "They need to know that Sorna is welcome to everyone."

"And we'll be there to help out, Ramsey." Chomper promised. Ramsey smiled in appreciation to that and leaned her head against his shoulder. They continued to watch the sunrise when Guido came gliding up to them. He landed next to Butch before saying, "My Queen, I come bearing news."

"What is it, Guido?" Ramsey asked as they all looked to him. Guido then reported, "Ok, so I was out gliding, seeing if there was anything for the morning report when I came close to the Devastated Lands. Though there are no more Raptor Rustlers, I did see something shiny."

"Shiny?" Chomper asked with an arched brow. Guido placed his wings against his hips and said, "Yes, shiny. But more like really weird shiny instead of shiny that we would know. And it's at the base of the highest peak."

"Well, if the Rustlers are really gone and there's something suspicious over there," Ramsey said as she stood up, "then maybe it would be best to take a look."

"But you and everyone is still recovering." Chomper reminded as he stood up as well. Ramsey shook her head while saying, "I don't need everyone to go. And it won't take me too long to get there and back."

"Well, you're not going alone." Chomper shook his head. Then he smirked as he said, "So don't try to stop me."

"I wouldn't dare to try." Ramsey said with her own smile. She looked to her father and asked, "Would you mind to-"

"So no more. Everything'll be fine when you get back." Butch said with a wave of his two clawed hand, "You two go and have your little adventure."

"Thanks, Daddy." Ramsey said as she nuzzled the back of his head. He chuckled before using his tail to push her back and said, "Go on. Get."

Ramsey and Chomper looked to each other before heading back down. When they were gone, Guido then asked, "Want me to keep you company?"

"Eh, whatever floats your root beer." Butch said with a shrug.

x

Ramsey and Chomper walked side by side to the Devastated Lands. They were taking it slow as they didn't want to aggravate their wounds, but didn't go too slow. As they continued walking, Chomper looked to Ramsey and asked, "So, what do you think we'll find?"

"I'm not sure, exactly." Ramsey shook her head. She glanced to him and admitted, "I'm just hoping that it's not some kind of trap."

"Oh, come on, Ramsey." Chomper assured her, "Do you honestly think that Guido would send us into a trap?"

"No." Ramsey said, "But there's no telling if it's from the Rustlers."

"Well, they lost a lot of their pack when we found Indominus' body." Chomper said. Then he said, "I don't think they'd be able to find a new boss so quickly."

"Maybe, and hopefully, you're right." Ramsey said as they crossed a river. They could see the shadows of the Devastated Lands up ahead. When they finally crossed over the now unnecessary border, they carefully made their way through the piles of bones. Ramsey looked to the mountains and saw the highest peak. Then she recited, "At the base of the highest peak."

"Let's get going." Chomper said and took point towards the mountain. It took half an hour to reach the mountain. The two Tyrannosaurs looked about to find whatever Guido had been talking about. Ramsey carefully climbed on a hill and looked about when something shiny shimmered in the sun. Looking down to Chomper she shouted, "I see it!"

He quickly joined up with her as she came down and led the way. When they came to where she saw it, they found themselves in front of a giant archway. Chomper took a good look at it and asked, "What do you think this place is?"

"I'm not sure." Ramsey said. She took a step forward and Chomper became worried, "Ramsey, wait! It could be booby trapped!"

"We'll be more careful then our first time here." Ramsey promised. Chomper then just sighed before following her in. The two Tyrannosaurs found themselves in a passage large enough for two Tyrannosaurs to walk side by side. They walked down the large corridor that was curved around the top. Chomper looked down and noticed something on the wall, "Hey, what's that?"

Both he and Ramsey looked down to the thing and noticed that it was made out of some kind of wood. Whatever the wooden thing was, it was going into whatever cave was on the other side. Ramsey lowered her head and used one eye to look inside. She couldn't see much, but saw something in the corner. She kept looking and saw a much bigger opening on the other side of the cave. Standing up she said, "There's a much bigger opening on the other side of the room. Let's find it and see what's in there."

"Okay." Chomper said and they continued walking through the corridor. They found themselves at a four way intersection and Ramsey immediately turned to the left. Chomper then asked, "How do you know to go this way?"

"Well, the opening was on the other side of the cave and I thought by going left we'd find it." Ramsey said. Chomper was about to say something when he started thinking about it. Then with a simple shrug he said, "I guess that somewhat makes sense."

The two then continued walking. Suddenly, they found themselves at a dead end. Ramsey looked back to Chomper who had a slight smug look on his face. She then said, "Just go back the other way and take the tunnel across from the one we came in from."

"You're the Queen." Chomper lightly teased as he turned around and walked. She groaned in irritation before following him. When they got back to the intersection, they took another left and walked down that corridor. The corridor went on for a few feet and then turned in a curve. When it curved once more, they found themselves before another long corridor and then the opening of that cave. Ramsey then questioned, "Why bother making a passage that leads nowhere if there's already a really long corridor from the room?"

"Who knows?" Chomper shrugged as they moved on. They entered the cave and their eyes went wide from the sight. As if made by incredible beings, there things on the walls and giant container like objects through out the cave. Chomper then asked, "What is this place?"

"Beats me." Ramsey said as she didn't have a clue. She came to one of the things on the wall and lightly touched one of the small things attached to it. Suddenly, lights flashed from the thing on the wall and Ramsey stepped back while giving a yell of fright. Chomper was quick to act by running in front of Ramsey and standing protective. But nothing harmful came at them as whatever the thing was showed small pink creatures standing on the wall.

The images switched to one of the tubes with something inside. Ramsey got a good luck at the thing on the wall on the thing on the wall. It looked like an outline of Indominus. The next image showed exactly her aunt, attacking the small creatures in a massacre. Another image showed her on the outside, in front of much older members of the pack, for neither her nor Chomper recognized them. One of the stepped before Indominus and then gently picked her up by the back of the neck. The image then turned back to what it was before. Ramsey started to breath hard as her aunt's words from the battle came back through her mind.

"So that explains why she was a little different than the rest of us. She was born in this place, and she was struggling with her existence." Chomper said as he too understood Indominus a little better. He looked to her and said, "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Yeah, lets." She agreed and the two walked out. The two of them soon came out of the odd cavern, so many questions unanswered. Ramsey then asked, "What were those things? And what to they have to do with Indominus?"

"I don't know." Chomper shook his head. But then an idea came to his mind and he said, "But I think we might know someone who might."

But before they left, Ramsey looked above the cave and saw lots of stones that looked ready to fall. Picking up a small bone with her hand, she then used her tail to swat the rock up the stones. The bone knocked one stone out of place and the place started to rumble. She looked to Chomper and shouted, "Run!"

Both Tyrannosaurs ran for their lives as the stones came tumbling down and crashed to the ground. As the stones continued to fall, one large stone fell right at them. Ramsey happened to look back and gasped when she saw it. She leapt at Chomper and tackled him out of the way. The two Tyrannosaurs tumbled out of the way just as the stones came down. They rolled past a few piles of bones before coming to a stop with Ramsey on Chomper's back. They panted while looking back to where the cave once was as the last of the stones came down. Chomper glanced up to Ramsey and said, "Thanks for the save."

"Yeah," she said while fighting to regain her breath. She looked down to him before moving off of him and said, "No problem."

Chomper pushed himself off the ground and looked to her, "Now let's go find us some answers."

x

Ramsey followed Chomper until they came to a giant tree in the middle of Sorna's savanna. Out of all the other trees in the land, this one was able to remain healthy for so long. Chomper shouted up into the branches, "Etta! Are you there?!"

"Be down in a minute." She called from the branches. A moment later, the yellow Pteranodon came flying out of the tree. She twisted as she came down to the ground. When she touched down Etta bowed and said, "Greetings, Queen Ramsey. Chomper."

"Hello, Etta." Ramsey greeted back with a bow of her head. Chomper did the same and Ramsey asked, "We came here to get a few questions answered. Would you mind?"

"No, I don't mind." Etta said as she turned away. Then she gave a small sigh before saying, "This is about what you saw in the Devastated Lands, right?"

Both Ramsey and Chomper looked to each other in wonder before Chomper looked to the shaman and asked, "How did you…"

"Who do you think told Guido to go check to see if the Rustlers were still there?" Etta asked back. The two Tyrannosaurs just looked to her in surprise as she started, "It was long before you were born, no doubt about that, and the Rustlers had caused a few problems. Ramsey's grandfather, King Tyrannos, on her mother's side had chased them into the Devastated Lands…"

x

(Flashback)

**Etta:** They went deep into the dying lands, and heard the sounds of screams…

_King Tyrannos and the in-training Raptor Squad along with a few of the pack's ancestors walked through the Devastated Lands chasing after some of the Rustlers after they had trespassed into Sorna. They came close to the highest peak in the area when they heard a scream. King Tyrannos quickly ran forward and looked around a pile of bones to see small pink creatures surrounding a white Tyrannosaur cub. She was currently backed into the wall as they were trying to catch her._

**Etta:** Tyrannos and the others quickly rushed to the young one's aid.

_The group roared before charging at the pink creatures. The white Tyrannosaur cub looked up to see them coming and the pink creatures ran in fear. Tyrannos moved in front of the white cub and stood protectively in front of her while the others drove away or ended the pink creatures. When the danger was over, Tyrannos turned his attention back to white Tyrannosaur cub. Leaning his head down he then asked, "_Are you okay, little one?_"_

_The little Tyrannosaur only nodded and he then asked, "_Do you have a name, young one?_"_

"Indominus. My name is Indominus._" She said. She then with a gesture of her head she said, "_That's what those pink things kept calling me, so it just stuck with me._"_

"Well, Indominus._" King Tyrannos said with a smile, "_Those creatures won't be bothering you anymore. How would you like to come with us?_"_

_Indominus gasped in excitement before nodding. Then with a gesture of his head, King Tyrannos then said, "_Then let's go home._"_

"Home._" Indominus said as she followed after Tyrannos. The white Tyrannosaur cub was excited to start a new life where she hoped to belong._

(End of flashback)

x

"Soon, she met your mother and the two became very close sisters." Etta said with a slight smile, "Tyrannos treated Indominus as if she were truly his own daughter," Her smile fell as she then said, "but overtime some of the pack teased and made fun of her differences."

"And that's when she thought that becoming queen would make her be able to stop it." Ramsey said while piecing her aunt's past together. Etta nodded and then said, "That's why she tried her hardest to rise through power so quickly, but when your mother was expecting your egg, Indominus then knew that she would have no virtually chance of changing everyone's views of her."

Ramsey looked away as Etta then said, "But while she did do all of the horrible things that led to her fate, I could tell that she did not stop loving your mother like the sister that she had come to know."

"Funny way of showing it." Ramsey muttered as she thought back to watching her mother falling back down into the canyon because of Indominus. Etta then said, "Ramsey, you have every right to be mad at Indominus for what she did to you and Rexy, but my advice is don't let your anger get the best of you. Otherwise, you might just end up making the same mistakes she did."

Ramsey let Etta's words sink in for a moment before taking a deep breath and saying, "Okay. I promise that I won't let my anger get the best of me."

"And I'll be here to help you. And so will everyone." Chomper said with a reassuring smile. Ramsey smiled back before looking to Etta and said, "Thank you for your time."

"It was a pleasure talking with you again, Queen Ramsey." Etta said with a bow. Ramsey then turned to Chomper and said, "Let's go back home now."

"Yes, your Majesty." Chomper said with a bow. Ramsey chuckled before the two headed back to the Mountain of Kings.

x

After many seasons had passed, the lands of Sorna had been restored to its former glory. Ramsey and her fellow Tyrannosaurs worked hard to make things right. The plants had all grown back, the water once again ran and the herds and friends to the Tyrannosaurs came back.

**Male Singer:**_ Se-fi-le_

_Baba ti-tabo_

_Maye babo busa ilomhlaba_

Much had changed since Ramsey's ascension to Queen; the Raptor Rustlers were once again defending Sorna from invaders, Cera and her friends were in charge of keeping the plants alive and convincing the herds to come back. Blue and Cera worked with their two friends really well, but made sure to keep their friendship as strong as ever. Plus they decided to stay in Sorna permanently to hang around with Ramsey. And on this very special day, all the dinosaurs, carnivore and herbivore alike, gathered around the base of the Mountain of Kings to welcome the next heir to the throne.

**Male Singer:**_ Ubuse ngo xolo_

_Ubuse ngo thando_

_Ubuse ngo xolo_

_Ubuse ngo thando_

_Ubuse ngo xolo_

Ramsey, Chomper, and Cera, with Blue on her back all looked down to the gathering of dinosaurs with smiles on their faces. Guido glided over them as he looked to each of them with a smile on his own face.

**Dinosaur Chorus:**_ Ingonyama inengw' enamabala_

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

Ramsey and Chomper looked to each other with happy smiles before they pressed their heads together and nuzzled each other. They look back as Etta, Ducky and Ruby walk up to them with something in both of Ducky and Ruby's arms. From behind the three, the pack, Cera's friends and the Raptor Squad all watched with proud grins. Cera was the first to move out of the way before both Ramsey and Chomper made room for the three to walk up with three Tyrannosaur cubs in their arms. One was a male Tyrannosaur with light brown scales and the other was green with darker green stripes like a tiger and had a large fang protruding from her lower gum.

**Dinosaur Chorus:**_ In the circle_

_The circle of life_

Both cubs turned towards to where they could see what was happening. They both smiled when their parents came closer and nuzzled them. Ramsey and Chomper backed up while looking to Etta who then nodded to Ducky and Ruby. They both stepped forward and held both cubs high over their heads.

**Dinosaur Chorus:**_ Circle of_

_Life_

And though neither of the cubs knew it as they gazed out to the gathering of dinosaurs, someday they would be the ones to protect the Circle of Life.

**THE**

**TYRANNOSAUR QUEEN**

x

**Author's Note:** And the main story is done. I hope you all enjoyed that little view into Indominus' past. But we're not done quite just yet cause we've still got the Ending Titles so stay tuned for it. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	6. Special Author's Note

**Special Authors Note:** Though the story has ended, I do have one last piece of the story to give to the fans. I do apologize for any errors in grammar.


End file.
